Just in the Nick of Time
by 4EverYoung9615
Summary: When Clara Rose finally escapes a place called the School, a pack of Erasers catches up to her and they were about to take her back when a certain alien with a blue box arrives just in time to save her and then takes her back home, but sometimes home isn't always a safe place to go when you're now considered to be a fugitive.
1. Freedom At Last, Well Maybe

**Disclaimer: Hey everybody, just to let y'all know that is my first fanfic ever, so I would appreciate any reviews to see how I'm doing ;). Anyway, I just been thinking about writing a Doctor Who and Maximum Ride crossover and I just went from there. Ok, I think that's about it, so without further ado, Enjoy the story!**

 **P.S. I don't own Doctor Who or Maximum Ride, although it would be nice, though….**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Clara's POV**

It was dark out, so dark that I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face, but that didn't stop me from running as fast as I could. I still couldn't believe that I actually escaped from that awful place, but I didn't really have the time to celebrate at the moment because I wanted to put as much distance between me and them as possible. Since it was so dark out, I could barely see where I was going, so I had to rely on my senses to make sure I don't run into anything. I just kept running, and it felt like I've been running forever. I then looked over my shoulder to see how close they were to catching up with me, but I didn't see where I was going, and I ended up tripping over something, landing on my left arm. I heard a sickening cracking noise and then felt very sharp pain shoot up my arm, causing me to scream out from the pain, but I told myself that I needed to keep going, so I quickly got up cradling my broken arm and started running full speed.

Then I came across this clearing and decided to get across it, if it wasn't already too late. I started running, but then I heard the group of Erasers approaching me and they were suddenly surrounding me, so I stopped where I was and turned around to face them, ready to start fighting them off if it came to that. I got into my fighting stance, waiting for them to attack, but they never did. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes and then I spoke first "Well, what are you waiting for, I'm right here, come and get me!"

Who I think is the pack leader, steps forward and replies coolly "Oh, come on, we're just having some fun, isn't that right, boys?" gesturing towards his pack. The pack starts smiling and nodding their heads in agreement.

"We just want to have some fun, that's all, and what's wrong with that?" the pack leader continues.

I respond "Well, wish I could stay but sadly I can't and if y'all would excuse me…" and I quickly turn around, spread out my wings and try an attempt to fly away, but I wasn't fast enough.

I heard the leader say "Oh no, you don't, you're not getting away this time." He orders a member of the pack to grab me before I could escape. Then I felt him grab hold of my ankle and then slams me down hard on the ground, and before I could recover from the fall, two members then grabs both my arms and haul me to my feet. I winced from the pain in my left arm, but I tried not to let the pain show on my face, because I don't want them to use my arm against me. The leader steps closer to me and says "Think you could get away that easily, well think again and now, do you know what we do to freaks like you?"

I just stared at him not giving in to his little game and he continues "We punish those who misbehave and since nobody is here to stop us, we could do whatever we want. Hold her steady boys."

The two members holding me tighten their grip on my arms and next thing I knew, I felt new pain coming from my stomach. He then punches me in the stomach several more times, each punch he gives the more it hurts and the more I scream out from the pain. I wished that he would stop, but I knew he wouldn't and I don't know why but for some reason I was wishing for someone to come and rescue me, but I knew that was never going happen.

Then he went on to punch me in the face multiple times, to the point where my nose was heavily bleeding, one of my eyes was swollen shut that I could barely see anything, and I felt that my lip was busted because I could taste the blood. By that point I just gave up trying to break free and I didn't care what they did to me, because right now I just wanted to lay down and sleep forever.

Then I heard the leader say "Now, just to make sure you don't escape next time..."

Ordering another member to go stand behind me, and I couldn't turn around to see what he was going to do, but I soon found out. I felt the knife go through my left wing several times, and the pain was so great that I started squirming against my captors and yelled out from the pain. Once the stabbing had stopped, I could still feel the knife going through my wing.

Once the leader was satisfied with the punishment he motioned his pack to go ahead and start heading back. As we were making our way back, dragging me with them, all of a sudden we hear this strange whooshing sound coming from behind us so, we turned around to see what was making the noise, and there was this strange blue box.

Then we heard a door open and a man with brown spiked up hair wearing a pinstriped suit and a long light brown coat comes walking out, observing the landscape, then his gaze fell upon us and starts walking in our direction. With my one good eye, I could see the man approaching us and when he finally caught up to us, he notices me right off the bat and immediately rushes over to me, not even fazed by the huge wolf- like creatures surrounding us.

I then started thinking of a way to tell him, and if only I can get inside his mind then I could warn him about the possible danger he's in. He crouches down to my level and I quickly whisper to him "Run." Hoping he gets the hint and try to make a break for it.

I use my mind reading skills to try and get inside his mind but I noticed that his mind has strong mental barriers, now I just hope that he'll understand the hint and get far away from here. Then I heard him ask "What?" in a heavy English accent.

I'm guessing he was talking to me, but before I could say anything else, the leader grabs the man by his suit collar and growls "Who the hell are you?"

The man answers sternly "I'm the Doctor."

The leader releases him and asks coldly "Then Doctor, who are you working for?"

Before the Doctor could answer the question, I noticed that he took down his mental barriers and I quickly tell him _"Mister, if I were you, I would leave right now, please if you know what's good for you."_ And hopefully he will listen to my advice and get out before it's too late.

 **Doctor's POV**

I finally land the TARDIS but I have no idea where, so I put on my coat and ran outside to take a look. As I stepped outside, it was dark out and I notice that I'm in a clearing surrounded by forest. I was looking all around me when I see a group of these wolf- like creatures looking at me so I decided that I'll go over and say hi.

When I finally caught up to them, I instantly notice this winged- girl that has been badly beaten and I have a feeling that these creatures had something to do with it. I rushed over to her to see if she's still alive and I'm relieved that she is but I could tell she's fighting to stay conscience.

I was about to confront the person responsible for this, when I heard her whisper something, I couldn't quit hear what she said but I think I heard her say "Run." and I was confused on what she meant by that so I asked her "What?" but before she could answer me, someone grabbed me by my suit collar and growls "Who the hell are you?"

I sternly reply back "I'm the Doctor."

Who I assume is the leader lets go and asks coldly "Then Doctor, who are you working for?"

Before I could answer the question, I felt a small presence in my mind, and I can tell that the presence didn't mean any harm and I have no idea why but I took down my mind barriers. The next thing I knew I hear a heavy southern American female voice say " _Mister, if I were you, I would leave right now, please if you know what's good for you_." And I don't hear the voice anymore. Somehow I knew it was the winged girl and then I realized that she was trying to warn me about these creatures.

I could still feel her presence in my mind and I softly tell her " _No, I'm not going anywhere until you're safe and far away from these creatures."_ And I turned to face the leader and I said raising my voice "Doesn't matter who I'm working for, and now, who are you then, and what did she do to deserve this, huh." I paused and when the leader didn't reply, I yelled "Answer me!"

Then he replies "I'd watch your tone there, Doctor, and if you must know, we're called Erasers; we were sent out to try and catch that dirty mutant thing to punish her for escaping, and if you don't mind we'll be taking her back where she belongs." He smiles evilly, showing off his mouthful of sharp teeth.

I just glared at him and then I hear her voice again " _I've got an idea; when I start throwing some kicks, start running and I'll try to break free from these two and I'll be right behind you, got it, good."_ I was taken off guard about what she just said and I turned to look at her and she was staring at me with determination and I answered back " _Don't do it, I wouldn't recommend it."_


	2. Clara's Story

Chapter 2

 **Clara's POV**

I was relieved that he heard me and that he actually responded back to me. When he told me that he wasn't going anywhere, I somehow knew that he meant every word and so I set to work on thinking of a plan to escape these Erasers. While this so called 'Doctor' and the leader were talking, I tried coming up with a plan and the only thing I can think of was just to try and knock out the two that were still holding me and try to make a break for it.

So I went back in the Doctor's mind and I said " _I've got a plan, and when I start throwing kicks, start running and I'll try to break free from these two and I'll be right behind you, got it, good."_ And then I heard him answer back " _Don't do it, I wouldn't recommend it."_

I then looked up at him and he had a concerned look on his face and I said out loud where everybody can hear me "I am NOT going back to that hell hole, even if it kills me!"

I quickly stood up, kicked one of my captors behind the knee throwing him off balance, I think I heard his knee cap break and I did the same to the other, and they let go of my arms and I took off running in the opposite direction. I quickly notice that the Doctor is running beside me and he says grabbing my good hand "Follow me; I know a place where we can be safe."

I just nodded my head, letting him lead me. We could hear the Erasers quickly gaining on us, and then we came upon the small blue box, and I didn't have time to question on how small it was and we came crashing through the doors and the Doctor quickly shuts the doors and locks them.

Then we heard them scratching and banging on the doors, I started to panic "What now, they'll come in at any moment."

The Doctor shakes his head "Na, they can't get through those doors, and we're perfectly safe I promise."

"You sure?"

He nods his head and I breathe a sigh of relief; we both leaned against the doors, catching our breaths. Then I finally take notice of the inside, and then it hits me. It was bigger on the inside.

I turned towards the Doctor and say "Alright, you got me, how is this even possible."

He smirks and then said "Wow haven't heard that one before, anyway, welcome to the TARDIS, where it's bigger on the inside and I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm the Doctor, and you are…"

"Oh, I'm Clara, Clara Rose; nice to meet you, Doctor…" I smile waiting for him to tell me the rest his name and then I offered my good hand.

He says still smiling "Oh, it's just the Doctor."

I just nod my head and we shake hands, then he becomes serious and asks "Are you alright, is anything broken?"

I said casually "Yeah, my arm here, is broken, fell on it when I was running away from them; and well, I wouldn't call this broken but they did stab my wing, but I wouldn't mind some pain killers and maybe an ice pack."

He gave me a small smile "Let's see what I can do; if you will kindly follow me."

I follow him down a long hallway and then he opens a door, and walks in, I follow him into the room, and to me the room reminded me of a doctor's office; I sit on the bed in the room. The Doctor puts on a pair of glasses and start going through the cabinets trying to find the right medical supplies.

When he found them, he sits on a stool, and softly says "Now, this is going to hurt, but I'll be as gentle as I can, I promise; now if you just hold out your arm for me, I'm going to try my best to set it right again."

I nodded, a bit hesitant about moving my arm, but I do as he says and for some reason I just knew that I could trust him. I slowly moved my arm out away from me; with my good hand, I grip the edge of the bed trying to keep from yelling out from the pain. When he finally finishes wrapping up my arm, he then found an arm sling, helped me adjust it and put it on. Then he moved to look at my injured wing, and I could tell he was fascinated by the whole me having wings thing.

I smile "I still can't believe it either."

"Sorry, it's just that I've ever seen anything like this before, I mean a human having wings, may I ask how you came to having wings, and its ok if you don't want to talk about it." He answers.

"Oh, it's all right, and well that's actually a long story and I mean a really long story."

He smirks "Those happen to be my favorite."

He cleans the stab wound and puts a piece of gauze over it and then puts on some medical tape to keep it in place. He gets up, finds a piece of cloth wets it and hands it to me and says "Here, to wipe off the blood and I'm going to get an ice pack for your eye, be right back." And he leaves the room.

I used the cloth to wipe away the now dried blood from my face. I looked around the room, trying to find a mirror so I can see if I've wiped all the blood off, and there was a small square mirror above a sink that was in the room. When I walked over to it, I was startled by what I saw; I looked like I've been through hell and back, my hair was messy and it could use a good wash, my face had cuts, a swollen eye and my face could also use a wash; and I'm just surprised that the Doctor didn't run away when he saw me, but I'm very grateful for his kindness, which reminds me when he gets back, to thank him for fixin' me up.

I was still standing in front of the mirror when he returned with the ice pack. After he hands me the ice pack he asks "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling much better, thanks to you." I smile, and I bring the ice pack to my swollen eye.

He just smiles and we stand there, and an awkward silence grows between us. I broke the silence first "Ok, two things before I start my backstory; one, I would simply like to thank you for saving me and all, I can't thank you enough, and two, this might sound weird but do you happen to have any sweet tea by any chance?"

"Oh, it was no problem and happy to help; and what was that last thing you said?" he said smiling and then he looks confused.

I started laughing "I asked if you have any sweet tea, you know tea that is cold but sweet."

"Oh, sweet tea, I don't know but let's see what we can do, come on, then." He said smirking, leaving the room.

I followed him through the hall and we walked in the kitchen. I said smirking "Man, this place has just about everything, don't it?"

"Yep, just about." He said laughing.

He walked over to the cabinets, got out two tea cups and then he puts the kettle on. I went to sit down at the small table next to the wall. I removed the ice pack from my eye and I asked "Has the swelling gone down any?" he looks over at me and he answers "A little bit, and do you want to swap for a colder ice pack?"

I looked at the ice pack and I said "I guess, it wouldn't hurt." I hand him back the ice pack and he puts it back in the freezer, grabbed another one and hands it to me.

As he was fixing the cups of tea, he asks me "So, are you from around here or…?"

I smiled "No, I'm from Mississippi, and that explains the funny accent and the weird little sayin's; and let me guess you're from across the pond, right."

"Yeah, well… you could say that and I just happen to like your accent, I think it's different, a good different, I mean." He rambles on a bit.

"Aww, aren't you the cutest, and I happen to like your accent too, so I guess that makes us even." I said starting to laugh. He then hands me a cup of tea, and I put several spoon full of sugar into the tea and stirred until it dissolved, then I went over to the freezer, got a couple of ice cubes and plop them in my tea.

When I put the cubes in I noticed that he was giving me a weird look and I just started laughing "What, I'm improvisin'." I took a taste test and I said "Well, it will have to do I guess, want to try some?" offering him the cup.

He raised his eyebrow and gave me a look "Well, there's a first for everything, I guess." He takes a sip and made a disgusted face and said "Ugh… how can you drink that stuff, and I think I'll just stick with my hot cuppa tea thanks."

I say laughing "Hey, it's not that bad. Just wait one day I'll make some proper sweet tea and see if you'll change your mind."

"I highly doubt that, but we'll see." He said smiling and continues "So… about that story."

I sighed "Yeah, about that, it's kinda hard to explain but I'll try my best." I take a deep breath and I begin telling my story "Well, for the record, I didn't always have wings, I was just your normal everyday kid, but when I was around 17 or 18 years old, I was sleeping in my bed one night and then next thing I knew I was begin shoved into a bag. It was dark and I wasn't able to see who was kidnapping me, but I later learned that it was those damn Erasers."

I paused to take a breath and then I felt his hand rest on mine, I looked up at him and gave him a small smile and he softly says "It's ok, your safe, I promise, and take all the time you need." I nodded and continued my story "Anyway, I was taken to this place called the School, well, at least that's what the others called it."

"Others?"

"Yeah, there were kids from all age groups, ranging from babies, to toddlers, kids, teenagers, etc. When I first got there, they led me down this hallway and there were lots of doors that showed horrible things. As I walked by, I saw kids being strapped down to tables, being forced to take pills of some sort, seen scientists poke and prod at these different kind of creatures, which turned out that the creatures were kids before they evolved into all sorts of creatures, so that's when I realized that the scientists was using us kids to do all these different experiments." Then I felt a tear slid down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away.

"We can stop if you want to." He said with a concerned look on his face.

I shook my head "No, I need to tell the story, since it's now a part of me, and so I've now learned to accept it whether I like it or not." He nods his head meaning that he understands.

I continue "Anyway, it didn't take long for me to connect the dots, I figured out why the scientists were doing all these horrid experiments on us kids; it turns out that they were trying to improve the human race, to make the human race stronger and superior. The scientists made the Erasers for security and they were combined with human and wolf DNA, making them a half human half wolf hybrid, and also making them the perfect killers. There were lots more combinations between animals and humans' DNA. I think I was part of the avian experiment, and I guess that explains the wings, but again I'm not 100% sure. I would like to say that I was probably there for at least 3 or 4 years, but while I was in there it was hard keeping up with the months and years, so don't take my word for it. Ever since I first arrived there, I don't think I can tell you how many times they had operated, poked, and probed me that I had lost count, but if I had to guess, I would say that they operated on me about roughly 55 times maybe more. After a while, that's when I noticed that I was growing wings and then later started developing powers like the mind reading thing, and I later learned that I can breathe underwater, don't ask how I found that out; I can also heal faster than the average human, have sensitive hearing, and I'm still developing other powers, so who knows what I'll be able to do next. Now, I bet your wondering how on earth I escaped from that awful place, well as it turned out, one of the scientists helped me, and she was able to sneak me a key that could unlock my cage, and I was able to escape from that place tonight, and it was the best decision I've ever made."

When I finally finished telling my story and we didn't say anything for a while and then he spoke first "Wow, for once I'm completely speechless, and I'm so sorry that you had to endure all that torture and what about your family, do they know where you are?"

I took a sip of my tea and I answered "Well, I learned just yesterday, that the night I was kidnapped, some scientists went into my house and gave my family some kind a potion that somehow convinced them that I was on this very long backpacking trip across the world and that I wouldn't be back until I came back. So, as of right now, they don't know where I am, but I would do anything just to go back home and see my family again."

I looked up at him and I was taken aback at how he was looking at me, I asked him "Why are looking at me like that?" and then he quickly put on his glasses and leans in close to my face, looking me in the eyes and then he asks "Um, random question, what color were your eyes before you were kidnapped?"

I was confused by his random question but I answer getting worried "Brown, and wait what do you mean by were?"

 **Doctor's POV**

While Clara was telling her story, I was horrified to hear about all the torture she had to go through. I started getting angry at those damn scientists for doing such harmful things to her and to all the other children, it's just wrong. But I listened as she continued telling her story, but then I noticed that her eyes were a grey color but didn't think anything of it. As she continued, I then noticed that her eyes changed to a red color, and that got my attention, because if I'm not mistaken red is not a natural eye color for humans.

When she finally finished telling her story, I saw that her eyes then changed to an orange color, and now I'm getting intrigued. I kept staring at her, I quickly put on my glasses and I leaned closer to her so I could get a closer look and I asked her what color her eyes were before she was kidnapped and she answered "Brown, and wait what do you mean by were?"

Then I saw her eyes change from orange to red and I say "I wonder what's causing it, fascinating."

I can tell she's starting to panic a bit and she asked with worry in her voice "Causing what, please just tell me, what's going on, Doctor."

"Well, remember when you said that you're still developing powers?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and then her eyes change to the color grey. She said "Yeah, what about it?"

I said suggesting "Well, I think you might just have developed a new power."

She looks confused and asks "What do mean a new power?"

I said "Stay here, I'm going to go find a mirror, be right back." And I was out the door before she could speak. I ran down the hall, trying to locate a hand mirror and when I finally found one, I rushed back to the kitchen. I gave her the mirror and then she gasps and then says "Why are my eyes grey?" she looks up at me and then I see that her eyes then changed to a bright green, when she looked back at the mirror, she asks "What is going on with my eyes, I mean it's kinda cool and all, but why do they keep changing colors.?"

I went and sat down across from her and she puts the mirror down, and I ran my hand through my hair trying to come up with an explanation and then I came up with a theory, I asked "What mood are you in?"

She looks at me like I'm crazy, which I am, and she sounds a bit frustrated, but then her face lights up "What does my mood have to do with anyth… Oh, so you're sayin' that my eyes changes color based on what mood I'm in. Wow, I guess now I've got my own personal moon ring."

I looked at her confused "What's a moon ring exactly?"

She starts laughing, and her eyes turn yellow, "You've never heard of a moon ring, have you been living under a rock or somethin'; anyway a moon ring is a ring that has this thing in the middle where it changes color based on what mood your in."

Then we go quite for a few minutes and I notice that she was deep in thought and I softly ask "You alright?"

She snaps out of her trance "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just, now that I've escaped from that place, I just now realized that the Erasers and the scientists are going to be constantly looking for me, so technically speaking I can't go back home, cause then I'll be putting my family in danger, and now I'm beginning to feel like a fugitive, which in a way I am, but anyway, I just don't know what to do now, like do I go home or do I live the rest of my life on the run, what do you think I should do?" looking at me for answers.

Sadly, I didn't have any answers to give, but I managed to say "Well, it's getting late, and I think it would be best if you got some rest, and we can talk about this in the morning."

She sighs "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

I stand up, take her hands and pull her up on her feet and hugged her. I say reassuring her, that everything will turn out okay "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure we'll think of something, ok, here let me show you to your room."

We pull away, and I look at her to see if she was okay and she nods her head. We walk out of the kitchen and I led her through the hall, and I stopped in front of the closed bedroom door. Before she opened it, she hugged me and whispered "Thank you for everything."

She pulls away, looks at me, her eyes are back to orange and gave me a small smile, and then she went in and closed the door behind her. After she closed the door, for some reason I just kept standing in front of the door, and then I felt her presence again in my mind and I smiled " _It was my pleasure, and oh forgot to mention that there's a bathroom attached to the bedroom, and there's hot water as well, in case you were interested."_ I could picture her slightly laughing and I heard her say " _Wow, this place just keeps on giving, thanks for tip; and I'll see you in the morning, night."_ And I couldn't feel her presence anymore. Since I don't really need much sleep, I headed back to the console to do some work on the TARDIS.

 **Clara's POV**

When I closed the door, I leaned against the door and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. Then I realized that I was rude and didn't wait for him to respond, so I went into his mind. I could tell he was smiling and I heard him say " _It was my pleasure, and oh forgot to mention that there's a bathroom attached to the bedroom, and there's hot water as well, in case you were interested."_

I slightly laugh and I replied " _Wow, this place just keeps on giving, thanks for tip; and I'll see you in the morning, night."_

I heard him walking away, I was happy to hear about the hot water, and so I headed to the bathroom and took a much needed hot shower, I was careful as to not get my cast wet. When I got out, wrapped myself in a towel, and I was able to find a comb and I started combing my hair. I thought that it was sad that I couldn't remember the last time I had actually combed out my hair. After I was done combing my hair, I felt much better afterwards.

When I came out, I noticed a set of clothes nicely folded on the bed, and I don't think I heard the door open, and then I heard a voice speak in my mind " _I thought you might want these."_

I was taken off guard by the voice and then I mentally ask the voice " _Who are you?"_

The voice replies _"I am the TARDIS, the Doctor's ship, and I thought you might want some clean clothes and there is also a pair of pajamas."_

I then felt bad for sounding rude so I say " _Oh, thank you, I really appreciate it, and wait did you say you're the Doctor's ship?"_

" _Yes, and I am sure he will explain further in the morning, and so I bid you good night."_ And then the voice left my mind, and then for some odd reason, I felt like I could trust this voice or whatever it is. I put on the pajamas the TARDIS gave me, and I was surprised that they fit rather well, they were soft and comfy. I pulled the covers back and got into bed, hoping sleep will come fast, and I fell asleep before my head could hit the pillow.

 **Doctor's POV**

While I was working on the TARDIS, I was trying to come up with the best possible solution for Clara. I just couldn't imagine her constantly living on the run; her life would be a living hell especially with those Eraser things hunting her down every second of every day. I also kept thinking about her story and I can't get over on how much pain and all the operations she had suffered when she was in that School, or whatever she called that place, and before I even showed up, it seemed that they were just about to take her back when I had arrived, and so now I'm glad that I did show up just in time to save her from those Erasers that had captured her, but they didn't have the right to beat her like they did, and that was just a bit too extreme for my taste.

Anyway, I'm still debating if I should ask her to come with me, but I just… can't leave her on her own, like look at what happened to her before I got there, but she did manage to break free from the two Erasers, but still… I just can't leave her behind, especially with her injuries.

For the rest of the night, I keep going back and forth about asking her to come traveling with me, and then suddenly I came up with a solution and it is before I do ask her, I can take her home so she could see her family again, which I think she did mention that she wouldn't stay, and that's when I'll ask her to come with me; I'll work out the details later, and so I decided that in the morning, I'll tell her when she wakes up.


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3

 **Clara's POV**

I woke up refreshed, and I think that was possibility the best sleep I've gotten in like forever. So, I put on the clean clothes the TARDIS gave me last night, and I'm still surprised that the clothes fit well and it's something that I would've picked out, too. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. I opened up the door, and I tried to remember the way to the kitchen, but last night was all a blur and I'm still trying to figure out who this Doctor is, and there's just something about him that I can't quite put my finger on it, but I'm gonna find out what it is.

Then I hear a series of banging, so I followed the sound, and came upon the main room, in the middle of the room was this circle panel covered in levers, buttons, and other controls; and in the middle of the circle was this long glass tube going through the middle and I don't think I've ever seen anything like it… ever, and I'm beginning to think that maybe he's not even human. Then I see the Doctor's head pop up from the floor, and it looks like he was working on something and then he finally notices me.

He smiles brightly and says in a cheerful voice "Good morning, I hope you slept well?"

"Mornin', I slept great, probably the best sleep I've gotten in a long time." I smiled back.

"Well, good to hear, and how's your arm and your wing?" he says with a hit of concern.

"Umm, my arm still hurts a little bit, but not as bad as last night and I think my wing's good." I opened up my wings, looking at my right wing, and I tried to pull off the medical tape, but it was hard to do with only one good hand.

Then I heard the Doctor say "Here, let me." He came over, and offered to take it off.

I said "Just rip it off quick, like a Band-Aid."

He gave me a weird look and I'm guessin' that maybe he's never heard that sayin' before, but he nods his head. I brace myself for the pain I was expecting, the pain was swift but it wasn't as bad as I thought. I looked over at my wing and it looks good as new, like there wasn't even a stab wound there at all.

I could tell that the Doctor was in shock by how fast it healed and I said laughing "See, I wasn't kidding about me healing faster than the average human."

I could tell that he was still processing the information and then he says "I just can't seem to wrap my mind around this… may I?" I nod my head, giving him permission. He put on his glasses and then he touches the spot where the wound was, like he was making sure his eyes weren't playin' tricks on him.

Then he went to look on the other side of my wing and says "This is… brilliant, and I would like to know how they were able to accomplish this breakthrough."

"You know… I wouldn't mind showing you where the place is, but I ain't going back in." I said in a joking way.

He looks stunned by what I just said and then he asks "You actually want to go back to the place where you were tortured and experimented on; I don't think that would be a good idea, that is… if you really want to go back, but I hope you know that I'm not making you do this, right?"

I answer confidently "Yeah, I know and I really want to, and besides I'm actually curious myself about what kind of drugs they used on me; the place isn't far from here, and if you go in, I could be like… your lookout from the outside."

"Well, if you're fine with this then it looks like we got some investigating to do, but first we need to eat some breakfast, the most important meal of the day." He says smiling and heading to the kitchen.

As we were eating cereal, I asked him "So, how are you plannin' on getting inside?"

"With this."

He pulls out a piece of leather and opens it and there was a blank piece of paper inside, I said "Umm, I don't think they'll let you in if you show them that."

"And why not?"

I answered "Well, for one thing, it's blank and if you show them that… well, who knows what they'll do to you."

He gives me a weird look and then shrugs his shoulders "Well, this may be blank to you but, this is called physic paper, which allows me to be anybody who I want to be, so in this case I am one of those scientists that apparently works there."

I didn't really know how to respond to that and all I could say is "If you say so."

Then he says "And there's also something that I need to tell you..."

I look at him confused and I'm also curious as to what he wants to tell me, he continues "Well for starters… I'm not human." He says pausing, looking at me.

I looked at him confused "What do mean, not human?"

He answers "What I'm trying to say… is that I'm an alien, and to be more specific I'm a Time Lord."

I stare blankly at him trying to soak in this information, and so that explains all the weird looking technology and everything else that I had seen so far; hopefully I sound normal when I say "Well then… that explains a lot and is there anything else."

"Umm, well… I do have two hearts." He says smiling.

My jaw dropped and I say "Really, you have two hearts," I pause and then ask "Can I…?"

He smirks "Sure."

I was a bit hesitant at first but then I placed my good hand on one side of his chest and I felt one heart beating, then I moved my hand to the other side and I felt another heart beating.

I looked at him in surprise and I smirked "Well, all I got to say is that… don't let them scientists find out cause they'll definitely have a field day with you… and since we're telling secrets, I too have a confession to make..."

The Doctor then has a worried look on his face and so I said "Well you know that I have wings, and I should know how to fly, right, well… about that… I don't know how to fly; and I know what you're thinking, how ironic, a girl with wings who don't know how to fly."

I looked over at him to see his reaction and he laughs "Really, you don't know how to fly, that's funny."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, but it's true I escaped before they could give me lessons, but I'll get there… eventually." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

Then he gets serious again and asks "Now, how well do you know the School, the layout I mean?"

"Well, good enough I guess, but I do know where all the labs are if that's what you're askin'." I said trying to remember where the labs are.

"Good, and if you will let me, I can access your mind and see where all the labs are located."

I looked at him confused and he explains further "You see, I have this ability to go through someone's mind, with their permission of course and I'm able to see what's in their mind, but I only use it when I absolutely have to, like right now for example, and if you let me I can be able to see where the labs are."

"Oh ok, and sure, you have my permission and maybe later you can show me how to put up some mind barriers, they could come in handy." I said nodding my head.

"Ok, now what I want you to do is if there's something you don't want me to see, just picture a door in front of it, you ready?" I nod my head, letting him know I understood.

Before he did his little mind trick, I felt like I didn't really have anything to hide, except that I don't want him to see any of my experiences while I was in the School, so I pictured a door in front of all the awful memories that I wish I can just forget, and then I felt his fingers touch the sides of my face and I could feel him going through my mind.

 **Doctor's POV**

After I explained the whole process to her, she nods her head, letting me know that she understood. I then placed my hands on the sides of her face and then I was in her mind. It didn't take me long to find what I was looking for; so, I quickly memorized the lab numbers and know how to get there.

I moved my hands away and I only saw a couple of doors while I was going through her mind, and I did found out that she is a gifted singer and she wanted to pursue a career in performing arts, she's a good cook, excellent at drawing, and that she was also considered to be a celebrity in her home town.

She looks at me with a questioning look and then she asked "What is it, did you find what you were looking for?"

I tell her "I did and I also learned a few things…"

I noticed that her eyes turned green and she smirks "Really now and what sort of things did you learn?"

"Well, let's see… I learned that you're a gifted singer and you wanted to go into performing arts, you're a good cook, you're excellent at drawing, and also you're considered to be a celebrity back in your home town." I said smiling.

"Wow, you learned all that, that fast and were you able to remember the room numbers and know where to go?" she smirked.

"Yep." I said popping the "p".

Then she asks "Random question, you wouldn't… happen to have colored contacts?"

I thought about her question for a moment and answered "Umm, sorry, I don't think I do, and why you ask?"

She sighs "Well, I need them so I can hide my color changing eyes, cause I don't want to draw unwanted attention to myself."

"Oh, right, and which by the way, I'm still trying to figure out which color goes with each of the different moods." I said jokingly.

She starts laughing "Yeah, I'm still trying to figure that out too, and so far I've figured out several colors; I think green is when I'm curious, yellow-orange is when I'm either shocked or surprised maybe both, and yellow is when I'm happy; that's what I got so far and I'm pretty sure the colors can stand for other moods, but that's as far as I got. Hope your writing this down."

"Don't worry, I have a good memory." I smile brightly.

"Ok, if you say so… and you ready to go." She says putting her bowl in the sink; I nod my head, leading the way.

I slowly open the door, to check if there were any of those Erasers nearby, and fortunately they were gone. Once we get outside, Clara gets a chance to really look at the TARDIS, and I start smiling at her, she stared wide eyed, circling the TARDIS and finally she asks "Ok, so… let me get this straight, this is what she looks like on the outside?"

I was surprised that she called the TARDIS a 'she' and so I asked her "How do you know to call her a she?"

She looks over at me and she shrugs her shoulders "I don't know, I just figured that since you told me that you're an alien, sorry I mean a Time Lord, and I got to thinkin' that this is your 'spaceship', and I'm just guessin', but isn't all ships supposed to be a 'she', right?"

I was impressed by her answer and she asks "Now, what I don't get is, why is it made from wood?"

I smile "Well, that's kind of a long story and there will be time for that later… so, where is this infamous School that you had the pleasure of escaping?"

She finally stops examining the TARDIS and she says "It's this way, and now that I think about it the scientists wear white coats, so make sure you have one on, you'll be better off to not get noticed."

"Got it, and is there anything else I might need to know while I'm in there?" I asked wanting to know some tips on how to get around the School without drawing too much attention to myself.

"Well, try not to look in the experiential rooms, it's just better not to look." She says with a bit of sadness in her voice and then I try to brace myself for the things that I'm probably going to see when I do go in.

I broke out of my thoughts when she continues "When you're in, I think I'll be able to talk to you, telepathically of course, so that way, I can tell you if anything's going on from the outside."

I look at her surprised "You can talk to me from that far away, I'm impressed."

"Well, I don't see why not, and it's worth a try; you know what, when you get in the building I'll try to talk to you to see if it works, which… I hope it does." She said suggesting the idea, I nodded agreeing with her theory.

We kept walking and as we got closer, I could tell she was getting nervous, for she was holding my arm tightly. I placed my hand on hers and I softly tell her "You know, we don't have to do this, and we can always go back if you don't feel comfortable about this."

She looks up at me and gave me a small smile "No, it has to be done, and I'll be alright."

"You sure?" I asked concerned about her well-being.

She just nods her head. A few minutes passed, and we finally made it to the School, and when I saw it, it was bigger than I thought, and I could see why people called it the School, it was about the size of your average high school building, but with high barbed wire fences all around it.

As I handed Clara my coat, I asked "For a scientist, how do I look?"

She laughs "You look a bit too stylish and a bit too happy for a scientist, but other than that you look great."

"What, how can I be too stylish and too happy?" I asked jokingly.

She replied "Well, according to them, you're supposed to be boring and miserable while you're working… or so I heard."

I answered in a whiny voice "Oh, come on now, what's the fun in that."

She just smiles and shrugged her shoulders.

I say "Well, I'm going to go ahead, you stay here and I'll be back as soon as I can."

I started walking along the tree line, so I don't get detected just in case there's any security cameras around, and then I remembered that I forgot to get my sonic screwdriver, so I walked back and she was surprised to see me, and I quickly told her "I forgot something." I start going through my coat, found it, and I put it in my suit jacket's pocket, she gives me a confused look and I say "It's my sonic screwdriver, I'll explain later, ok now I'm off." And I start making my way towards the School.

 **Clara's POV**

After he finally left the second time, I thought it would be a good idea if I was high up in a tree, so that way, I'll be able to see more and to also see if anything is heading in my direction. I started climbing a tree, found a big sturdy branch and made myself comfortable. It was chilly out, so I used the Doctor's coat as a blanket and I was thankful that is was long and it was warm. After a long while I decided that I would try to test out my theory.

I mentally asked " _Can you hear me, Doctor?"_

I waited a few minutes for him to respond, and I was starting to get worried and then I heard him say " _Yep, loud and clear, well not loud but I can hear you."_

I got so excited, it actually worked, so I answer back " _Yay, it actually worked, and where are you?"_

A few minutes passed and then I heard him say " _I'm in the building and I can see why you hate this place."_

I answer " _See, I told you, anyway, make sure you find a white coat and another thing, don't get caught ok, good luck."_

I could picture him smiling _"Aw, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, and I'll be back as soon as I can."_

We both go quiet and while I was waiting, I noticed that everything around me goes quiet, maybe too quiet and then I heard someone or something running in the forest, and the sounds kept getting closer to where I was hiding out.

Then I see a boy with what looks like scales covering his skin run by the tree I was in and not long after an Eraser runs by chasing the poor boy. I stiffened and I could still hear them running, and then I heard the boy screaming and then there was silence. I tried not to think about what might have happened to that poor boy.

A few minutes later, the Eraser comes walking by and I noticed there was fresh blood covering his mouth and I immediately knew that the blood was from that boy; and I was hoping the Eraser wouldn't look up the tree, thankfully he didn't. Of all the places he can choose from, he stops in front of my tree, sits down, leans against the tree truck, and then a few minutes later, I heard him softly snoring.

I start cursing silently in my mind, and then I try contacting the Doctor again " _Umm, we got a bit of a situation out here, so if you'll please hurry, that would be nice, thanks."_

This time he immediately answers back in a frantic voice " _Why, what's wrong, are you alright?"_

" _Yeah, I'm fine it's just that… I'm stuck in a tree, with an Eraser asleep at the base of the tree that I just so happen to be in and I really don't have much fighting experience with them."_ I inform him on the situation.

A few minutes passed and then he replied in a stern voice " _I'm almost done, and I'll be there as soon as I can and Clara, whatever you do don't fight it; wait until I get there, okay."_

I nodded my head, more to myself and I said " _Yeah, no problem, and please hurry, cause I don't know how long he'll stay asleep."_ I try to calm myself down and I keep telling myself that everything will be just fine.

I stayed completely still for what felt like hours and then I faintly hear someone walking through the forest, I contacted the Doctor " _Is that you walking?"_

I heard him say " _Yes, it's me and where are you, I don't see you."_

I looked around me and then I see the Doctor just a few feet away, looking for me. I look down to see if the Eraser was still asleep, luckily he was, I started waving my good arm and that got the Doctor's attention. I put my finger on my lips, signaling him to be quiet, and then I pointed downward, showing him where the Eraser was.

I mentally asked him " _Please, tell me you got a plan. You do have a plan right?"_

He nods his head " _I'm working on it... wait, I think I might have something. Do you think you could climb around the tree and try to get into the tree behind you?"_

It took me a minute to understand what he was suggesting, then I finally realized what his plan was. I looked at the nearby branches " _I think so, ok… here goes nothing and oh here's your coat."_

He quickly says " _Do be careful, I'll keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't wake up and thanks."_

I look over at him and nod my head, letting him know I will and then I quietly toss him his coat, he catches it and then puts it back on. I slowly stand, with my back still against the trunk, I try to build up some courage, and then I slowly turn to face the tree trunk, then I placed my foot on the branch next to me, and I put some weight on the branch testing it to make sure it was strong enough, and it seemed to be sturdy enough.

I slowly moved over to the branch, and once I was on the other branch, I breathe a sigh a relief. So, I slowly make my way around to the other side of the tree and I start looking for the closest branch of the next tree and the only one close enough is a few inches above me. Before I made my way to the other branch, I look over at the Doctor and he nods his head, meaning that the Eraser was still sleeping.

I slowly walk across the branch, so I could get closer to the other branch. I got as far as the branch allowed me to go, but the other branch was still out of reach, so I stood on my tippy toes to try and reach the branch, I was close to grabbing it, when the branch I was standing on, broke; so acting quickly I jumped and grabbed the branch.

As I was holding onto the branch I looked back at the Doctor, to see if the Eraser woke up, he gave me a thumb's up, meaning that he was still asleep; I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I try to pull myself up on the branch, but it was hard to do with only one good arm but I was able to wrap my legs around the branch. I tried to get on the branch, but then of all things the branch breaks from under me and I didn't have enough time to react and next thing I knew I'm free falling.

As I was falling, I prepared myself for the impact, but instead of feeling the hard ground, I felt arms catch me. I had my eyes closed and then I heard the Doctor whisper "It's alright, I gotcha."

I slowly opened my eyes, I smiled and whispered "That was a close one, and thanks for catching me by the way."

He returns the smile "Oh, it was nothing really and besides… I didn't want to see you get hurt again."

For some reason I felt my face get hot and all I could do is smile back. We stared at each other for a minute and then I politely whispered "You know… you can put me down now."

He breaks out of the trance "Oh, right sorry."

He puts me down and then we heard the Eraser starting to wake up and that's when we knew we had to leave right then, so the Doctor then grabs my good hand and whispers "Allons-y, Clara Rose."

We start running in the direction that we came from earlier. When we were far enough from the Eraser, I asked "What did you say back there before we started running?"

"Mm, oh, I said Allons-y, which means let's go in French." He says as he was looking at vials with different colored liquids in them.

"Oh, ok… anyway, did you find anything interesting?"

"Oh, yes, I was able to get plenty of samples of the mixtures, and when we get back to the TARDIS, I'll conduct my own set of experiments."

He pulls out two more vials and then I remembered that whenever the scientists would come up to my cage means two things; one, to hand me what little food they would give me, and two, to give me another dose of whatever solution they made. I also remembered when one of the scientists came to give me another dose, I could see what was in the syringe and most of the time it was this red liquid, and those were the worst ones.

One of the vials he was looking at is filled with what looks like that same red liquid they gave me. I took the vial with the red liquid from him "I've seen this one before, I remember that every couple of days or so a scientist would come to my cage and give me a dose of this red liquid, those were the worst ones, and I can't tell ya how much pain I was in after they gave me this." I said holding up the vial with the red liquid in it.

The Doctor takes back the vial and then holds it up towards the sun; he answers "Well, now I know which one I'm testing first."

When we finally get back, and as soon as we step inside, the Doctor quickly runs over to the console and takes out all the samples he gotten. He opens the vial with the red liquid first and pours a small amount on this small metal plate, then it slides closed. It didn't take long for the results to come back, and then he puts on his glasses and looks over the report.

He runs his hand through his hair and says "That's… impossible."

I started to feel worried "What is it?"

He looks at me with concern "You were right, this chemical has traces of avian DNA, which means this is the reason why you have wings."

Then I asked "Ok, and my only question is what were they trying to accomplish anyway?"

He just stares at me "Clara, I'm so sorry for what you had to go through and from the looks of it they were trying to enhance the things that make you human."

I crossed my arms and I sarcastically said "Well, they've definitely succeeded."

He looks at me with sympathy and I sigh "So, what now?"

"Well, umm…" he starts, trying to find the right words; I slightly smile "You have no plan."

"I always have a plan, and right now the plan is to finish analyzing the rest of these samples… which by the way, do you recognize any of these?" he says while he holds up two other vials, one with a light blue liquid and the other had some purple liquid.

I walk over to take a closer look at the vials and I was trying to remember of all the times that I was giving doses with anything besides the red liquid, and now that I think about it, the syringes were either filled with the red liquid or a dark blue liquid.

I said "No, they've never gave me any of these, but from what I remember the syringes were filled with either the red liquid or this dark blue liquid; like this one." I picked up the vial with the dark blue liquid and I knew that this was it; then he takes the vial from me and tested it.

It didn't take long for the results to come back and he read the report "Well, I know what's causing you to develop the powers and how often did they give you this?"

I then started thinking of when they would give me the dark blue liquid "Umm, like I said before I really couldn't tell you the exact time, but I do know that it was like every other day I think; and what's in it anyway?"

He then starts explaining the chemistry of the liquid, but I couldn't understand a word he was sayin', I interrupted him "Speak English, please."

He stops talking and then he answers "This" picking up the vial with the liquid in it "helps enhance the DNA cells, which is causing you to develop powers, like healing faster, your eyes changing colors, maybe super speed; list could go on and on."

I nodded my head "Gotcha, and random question, is there by any chance that I can take this cast off?"

He looks surprised by my question "Umm, I don't know, let me just run a quick X-ray, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure." I said giving him permission. He then pulls out some kind of device that I saw earlier and then he scans my arm with it.

I looked at him confused "What did you just do?"

He looks over at me and casually replied "I took an X-ray of your arm, which by the way it's completely healed, brilliant."

I sighed with relief "Oh, thank god, now I can finally take this thing off, and you still owe me an explanation, mister." I then start taking off the sling and took the bandage off my arm. Then I slowly extended my arm, it hurts a little bit since I haven't moved it lately, then I start working out the stiffness.

"What explanation?"

"You told me that you would tell me whatever that thing is." I said pointing at the device he was still holding.

His face lights up, like he remembered "Oh, now I remember, this" holding up the device "thing… is a sonic screwdriver and it can do all sorts of things, can't really name them all, but it does help me get out of a sticky situation."

"So, you used that sonic thing to get into the labs, right?" I say realizing why he came back the second time.

"Yep." he answers and then goes back to testing the samples.

I thought now would be a good time for me to finally ask the question that's been on my mind "Ok, I gotta ask, what all did you see when you went in?"

He has a sad look on his face "Well, I can see why you hate the place, it's so depressing in there but I didn't see any children being tortured or anything… and I'm trying to figure out how you didn't go insane when you were in there."

I chuckled "Yeah, I'm asking myself the same question, and I have no idea how I survived, but I guess I was one of the lucky ones."

"What do you mean you were one of the lucky ones, you were being tortured and experimented on, and god knows what else they did to you!?"

Then I started picking at my fingernails, "You see, while I was in there, you wouldn't believe how many kids just lost it, and I heard from the others that whenever someone just finally loses it, then they would never be seen or heard from again; I thought that it was just rumors you know… but then one night I learned the hard way that the rumors were true."

I was trying to avoid looking at him, cause if I did, then I would have a come-a-part, so I tell him about what happened that night when I learned that the rumors were true "I think I was there… maybe a week or two but I'm not sure, and I was trying to get some sleep in my cramped cage, then I woke up to a boy screaming bloody murder and then I heard him hitting his cage over and over… like he was trying to get out; all of a sudden I heard this loud bang, and I'm guessin' he was able to get his cage open. It was dark in the room where they had kept us, I couldn't see where he was, but I could hear him running around the room trying to find a way out, then the lights came on… and it just happened so fast."

I took a quick breath and continued "Erasers came flooding into the room, they started attacking the boy, and he fought back as best as he could, but it just wasn't good enough against them. The boy fell in front of my cage and there was blood everywhere; he was gasping for air, then he turned to look at me, and he started reaching his hand out towards me; I was just so scared, I didn't know what to do, and I even heard him take his last breath, and I saw the life leave his eyes. After he… died, the head Eraser, Ari I think he name was, grabbed the boy's body and stood in the middle of the room, where we all could see him and the boy. He held the boy by the arm, like he was trying to make a point clear and Ari loudly announced that if we ever try to escape then we would end up like him, while he was waving the boy's body around like a rag doll. After that incident nobody even tried to escape again."

Then I heard the Doctor softly say "But you did…"

I took a deep breath, still not looking at him I nodded my head "Well, I just got very lucky, and if you didn't show up when you did… I'd probably be dead right about now."

When I finally got done telling the story, tears were already streaming down my face, and I probably look like a hot mess, but I didn't care at the moment. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder and I finally turned around to face him, and I just lost it.

I started crying hysterically, and then I felt his arms wrap around me, whispering in my ear "Shh, its ok, I'm here."

After a while, I eventually stopped crying, and I pulled away first, noticing that I left a big tear stain on his coat "Sorry, about your jacket." I say weakly smiling.

He looks down at his jacket, where I cried on it, he smiles "Aw, it'll be fine, and I don't know about you… but I think a good cuppa tea would be good, what do you say." And he offers me his arm.

"Yeah, I guess I could go for some tea right about now." I smile weakly, and then for some reason I feel a lot better, like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders; and so I take his arm and we head to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Hope you guys are liking the story so far… and let me know how I'm doing so far, good I hope ;), I'll have chapter 4 up soon.**

 **P.S. Oh, don't forget to R &R, thanks!**


	4. The Field

Chapter 4

 **Doctor's POV**

As she was telling her story, I was horrified at what she went through that night and I could tell she was trying not to cry… but tears were already streaming down her face. When she finished her story, I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

She turns around, facing me and then she starts crying hysterically, I wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her I whisper in her ear "Shh, it's ok, I'm here."

While she was crying, I couldn't help but think about what could've happened to her if I didn't show up when I did… and then I see an image of Erasers beating her to death; I quickly shook away the image for I don't even want to think about that and I'm just happy that I did showed up… just in the nick of time.

I broke out of my thoughts when she pulls away "Sorry, about your jacket." She says smiling weakly.

I look down at my coat, at the tear stain and I smile at her "Aw, it'll be fine, and I don't know about you… but I think a good cuppa tea sounds good right about now, what do you say." Hoping that a nice cup of tea might cheer her up and I offer her my arm.

She smiles weakly "Yeah, I could go for some tea right about now."

She takes my arm, and we head to the kitchen and I begin making the tea. While we waited for the tea to finish, I look over at her to see if she is feeling ok and I could tell she's already feeling better. Once the tea is made, she's still putting ice in her tea and I'm still wondering how on earth she can drink… cold tea, the stuff tastes disgusting. I shake my head and start laughing.

She looks over at me and says teasing "Hey, don't laugh, one way or the other, I'm gonna have my sweet tea."

"Well, you're the one that would rather drink tea cold, like who does that." I answer making a disgusted face.

"I do, since I am… from the good ol' South."

I just smile and shake my head, and her eyes changed to orange; I'm still getting used to seeing her eyes change colors, and it seems that I'll have to get used to it sooner or later… that is if she wants to come traveling with me.

I look at her and I can tell there is something on her mind, so I ask her "What are you thinking about over there?"

She breaks out of her trance "Mm, oh… I'm just thinking of the perfect place for me to practice flying and I think I know just the place."

"And that would be… where exactly?"

She smiles "Back home, there's a field that's behind my house… its secluded, wide open, so I figured that I would have all the space that I might need."

"And where is home?" I asked, curious about where she's from.

"Home is in Natchez, Mississippi; we live out in the country part of town; and when I was little, I thought this field was like the best place on earth and I still think it is; god, I wish I can see it again." She answers smiling and she has that far off look in her eyes, which changes to yellow, like she was remembering the place.

Then I was hit with an idea… but I'm going to need her to explain more about this place before I could do anything, so I asked her "This field… what does it look like?"

Still smiling she begins describing the field "Well, let's see… whenever I would leave the house I would walk through the woods, that's behind my house; after a 10-minute walk or so, the woods suddenly stops, revealing this wide open field. With knee- high grass, with maybe one or two trees growin' in the field, and a few little mounds coverin' the area; and I felt like I was the only person in the world and my problems just… melted away."

She pauses to take a sip of her tea and she continues "Then one day I was at the far end of the field and found this old looking barn and so I used it as a 'clubhouse' per say. As I grew up, I visited the field as often as I could, and when school let out, I would go to the field and just unwind. It was in high school, when I started getting into the performing arts and music, so when I auditioned for a role in a play, I was in the field practicin' my lines or I'd be singin' my favorite songs… so I guess you could say that I was literally in my own little world."

"Wow… you make it sound like paradise." I say smiling and I just hope that this place won't be too hard to find.

"You know… if heaven was on earth, I think it's in my backyard." She says jokingly and then asks "Do you have any… art supplies?"

"Umm, I think so."

Her face brightens "You do… where?"

"Oh right, they're in the library… come on." I answer, as I start leading her to the library.

She has a surprised look on her face and her eyes turn yellow-orange "Of course this place has a library, next you're gonna tell me there's a swimming pool."

I casually respond "Yeah well… there was a pool, got rid of it cause the water got everywhere."

She just looks at me "Well… that makes sense."

We finally get to the library and she looks impressed "You got a pretty good collection going on here."

I shrugged my shoulders "Eh, it's alright, and if I'm not mistaken the art supplies are over there." I pointed to a file cabinet that is in the far left corner of the library.

She walks over to the cabinet, pointing to the first drawer; I nodded my head, letting her know that was it.

She takes out colored pencils, a pencil, and a pen; "And paper…"

"There's a sketch book in the second drawer."

She sets the pencils on the desk that is in the back of the room and she got out a sketch book. Then she sits down at the desk and starts drawing.

Curious as to what she's drawing, I ask her "What are you drawing, over there?"

She looks up at me and smiles "You'll see." And she goes back to drawing.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I walk over to her and when I got close enough to see, she covers her drawing "Oh no you don't, you'll get to see it when I'm done, I want it to be a surprise." She says with a sly smile and then her eyes changes to black; I must've looked shocked because she asked with a bit of uneasiness in her voice "What, what's wrong?"

I snap out of my daze "Oh, nothing, nothing, it's just… your eyes changed to black."

She looks relieved "Huh, that's cool and this is just me takin' a wild guess… but it could mean I'm being mysterious."

I just smile and shake my head. Since it might take a while for her to finish, I find a book, made myself comfortable on the couch and started reading.

I wasn't focusing on what was happening in the book, because I kept gazing at her… and it never accrued to me on how beautiful she is, until now, and even her name is beautiful, it suits her perfectly.

She has pretty, long chocolate colored hair, her intriguing, color changing eyes which I don't think I'll ever get used to, and her wonderful smile… just thinking about her smiling, I couldn't help but smile myself; suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts when she says "What are you smiling about over there?"

For some reason I felt embarrassed, and I could feel my face getting hot, hope she doesn't notice my red face "Oh… just something that happened in the book."

She narrows her now green eyes "What are you even reading, anyway?"

"Oh, umm, I'm reading… _The Great Gatsby_ by…"

She interrupted me before I could finish "By F. Scott Fitzgerald; I love that book, hate the ending though."

I nod my head, agreeing with her; I couldn't help but ask "Are you close to finishing yet?"

She says laughing "Just hold your horses, I'm almost done."

I chuckled at what she said and I think that she says some of the funniest things, and I just love her accent, since she has that Southern American brawl and I just love hearing her talk; and I also began to notice that she is an optimistic person and that's another thing I'm beginning to like about her; I broke out of my thoughts and decided to get back to reading.

Couple of minutes passed and she breaks the silence "Ok, now I'm done, and I bet you're just dying to see it."

I put the book on the side table and she comes over and sits next to me on the couch; she has the sketch book closed and hands it to me.

Then she wraps her arms around my arm and rests her head on my shoulder, she says "Go on, open it."

I flipped up the cover and on the first page was a drawing of a field and I'm very impressed at the drawing. The picture she drew is very good, excellent in fact, the amount of details she put in the drawing were very well drawn, she looks up at me "So, what do you think, does it look good?"

I'm at a loss for words and I managed to say "This drawing is beautiful, I can't get over the details you put in this, and you… Clara Rose definitely have a talent for drawing, I'll give you that and let me guess… this is the field you were talking about earlier isn't it."

"Really, you're just saying that to be nice; and to answer your question, yes it is, I drew it from memory and that's as close as I'm going to get on accuracy."

I just nod my head and I just kept looking at the drawing. The drawing fits the exact description of the field that she described earlier, it shows the barn and the knee high grass, and I liked how she drew herself leaning against a tree looking over the field, and I see these wires that went up to her ears, to me it looks like headphones, but to be sure I asked "Now, these wires, here that go up to your ears, are they headphones?"

"Where?"

I pointed to the wires and she answers "Yeah, they're headphones, I just thought I'd draw myself listening to music, since that's what I usually did when I went to the field."

"Oh, ok… so, this is what the field looks like, right?" I asked just making sure that this drawing is as accurate as possible.

"Yep, well, from the last time I saw it."

Again I nod my head and then I place my head against hers and we just continue to sit on the couch admiring the drawing. After a while, I could tell she's asleep; so I closed the sketch book and carefully put it on the side table.

Trying not to wake her up, I slowly pull my arm from her grasp and I use my hand to support her head while I got up, then I gently pick her up and carried her to her bedroom. When I got there, I gently put her on the bed, and pulled the covers over her.

I was about to leave, but when I looked at her, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her; she looks just so peaceful and it's still hard to believe that she was tortured and has witnessed such horrific scenes… but all that matters now, is that she's safe and far away from those damn scientists.

I noticed there were a few strands of hair in her face, so I brushed them behind her ear and then I lightly kiss her on her forehead, I quietly tell her "I'm taking you home now."

I left, closing the door quietly; I stood in front of the door and I felt my hearts beating rapidly.

Then I realized that I met her just last night and that I'm already starting to like her more and more. My guess is maybe it's just the type of person she is, and she does have that happy go lucky attitude; despite what she's been through; she's easy to talk to, and she's fun to be around…; I shake away the thoughts but I can't shake away the feelings that I'm beginning to feel about her.

So, I head back to the library to get the sketch book, and when I got there, I looked at the drawing again… I still couldn't get over on how impressive it looked, then I carefully tear out the drawing and gently fold it and put it my suit pocket.

I head to the main room, and I walk over to the console, then I began pushing buttons, and pulling levers; the TARDIS then comes to life and I put in the location… I try my best to land softly so I don't wake up Clara.

When I finally land the TARDIS, I run outside to see if I got the location right. The air is a bit chilly and I noticed that I'm in a field; I said to myself "Hope this is the right one."

I start exploring the area and at one point I come across an old barn, I start to get excited. Thankfully a full moon is out, so I'm able to observe the landscape, no problem. I took out the drawing to examine it; and I try to figure out where she's sitting in the picture so I can try and compare the two.

When I think I've found the right spot, I sit down, leaning against a tree; holding the drawing out, I compare the two, and from where I'm sitting, I can see the barn off in the distance, the small hills all over the field… so I came to the decision that this is the right field.

I'm proud of myself that I found it on my first try; so, I sit there taking in the beautiful landscape and I can see why she loves this place… it is peaceful and it does make you feel like you're in your own little world.

So I thought maybe I'll have a look around and decided to go check out the barn, so I started heading in that direction.

When I walked in the barn… the inside was bare, except maybe a couple of empty horse stalls, and I noticed there's a loft, so I found the ladder and started climbing. When I got up to the loft, there was hardly anything up here except two half barriers, one on each side.

I walked between them and looked to my left and see a small table, on the table, is a spiral notebook, so I walked over and picked it up. As I flipped through it, just about every page is drawings of random things; from flowers to people; what got my attention is on the bottom of each page is a name… and that name is Clara Rose.

That's when I knew that this is the place; so I put the notebook back on the table and then I noticed something else on the table.

I picked up the phone and the headphones are still plugged in and I have feeling I know whose phone this is.

This is odd… why is a phone in an old barn; the phone looks about maybe… 2012 or 2013 technology, and I think I'm in the year 2015, so judging from the phone it's probably about 2 or 3 years old…

Wait…

Clara did say that she was in the School for what seemed like a long time, but maybe she wasn't in there as long as she thought.

I unplugged the headphones, then pried the phone out of its case and then started examining the phone; on the back, it says 'Galaxy S III', I'm guessing that's the type of phone it is; I flip it back to the front and on the top of the screen I see the word 'Samsung', probably the brand.

I'm quite surprised that it is still in good condition, no cracks or scratches on the screen, but it is quite dusty… so let's just hope it still works. I decided to take the phone, the headphones, and the case back with me, so I can see if I can try to charge it back up.

I decided to head back, and as I was walking back, I keep looking at the phone, surprised by its curvyness and also by the size of the phone… I actually like the look of it.

When I finally got back, I took off the back and used my sonic to try and charge it. It took longer than I expected, but I figured since it's been off for quite some time then it would take longer for it to charge.

I'm relieved that it started coming on, I looked at the screen and see a picture of a battery with a green bar filling the battery.

Once it's fully charged, I snapped the back on and put the phone back in the case; I just know this is Clara's phone; then I press and hold the one button on the right and felt the phone vibrate and it started coming to life.

The screen lights up and a lock screen comes up.

I see three rows of dots on the screen and realized that the password is some kind of pattern. I thought it best to give her the phone in the morning after… I show her where we are first.

 **Clara's POV**

I woke up to an intense pain coming from my calf and realized it's just a muscle cramp.

Once the pain eased up, I slowly got up and noticed that I'm in my room… he must've carried me to bed and I couldn't help but smile; when I swung my feet over the bed, I couldn't put my whole foot on the ground without my calf hurting, so I tried working out the muscles and it helped a little bit.

I thought to myself _"Great, now I'm gonna be hobbling all day; I wonder if there's any bananas in the kitchen."_

Then I hear the same voice from the first night I was here _"To answer your question, yes, there are some bananas in the kitchen, they're on the counter, you'll see them when you walk in."_

I smile to myself and tell the voice _"Thank you, and another thing, do you happen to have rice krispies, by any chance."_

The voice responds _"As a matter of fact, I do have the cereal on board."_

I was happy to hear the news and I thank the voice again and I don't hear from the voice after that.

I noticed that the clothes I was wearing when I escaped were clean and neatly folded on the small desk in the room, so I put the clothes on, brushed my hair and brushed my teeth, and started limping to the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen, thankfully I remembered the way; the voice was right, I saw the bananas when I walked in.

I grabbed two bananas, a cutting knife, a bowl, and the rice krispies. I sliced the two bananas and put the slices in the bowl, then I poured the cereal into the bowl with the bananas, next I sprinkled some sugar over the cereal.

Before I poured the milk in the bowl, I put the bowl on the table, since it would be hard to carry the bowl over to the table with me limping. Then I poured the milk, and I put the milk back in the fridge, and finally I grabbed a spoon and started eating.

As I was eating, the Doctor walks in and says smiling "Oh, you're up early this morning, did you sleep well."

"Yeah, slept great, still a bit groggy, so just give me a couple minutes to wake up." I say laughing.

"So… what's for breakfast?"

I answered "Umm, well I'm having rice krispies, with slices of bananas with a little bit of sugar."

His face lights up "Oh, I love bananas, and did you know that they're a good source of potassium; and that sounds good, I think I'll give it a try."

I chuckled and then I tell him some advice "Make sure you use two bananas."

"Gotcha."

When he fixed himself a bowl, I watch him take the first bite, and from his reaction I could tell he likes it.

I start laughing at him "I'm guessin' you like it then."

With his mouth full, he nods his head and then says "It tastes pretty good."

"Good to hear and I had this all the time when I was growing up, it's one of my favorites… this and chocolate." I smile and I take several more spoonfuls of cereal.

"I can see why it's your favorite, this is pretty good and who doesn't love chocolate." He says in between mouthfuls.

I just nod my head and laugh. When I finished my cereal, there was still a good bit of milk left, so I brought the bowl to my lips and drank the rest of the milk from the bowl.

When I put the bowl back down, I noticed he had a blank look on his face, "What, is there something on my face?"

"No, I just thought… I was the only one who does that." He says smiling.

I start to laugh "Oh, trust me, you're not the only one who does it… I just thought that the way you were looking at me, that there was something on my face."

He replies "No, no…"

I roll my eyes and smile "You're somethin' else, you know that."

He just smiles at me; I think now would be a good time to work out my muscle cramp… since I'm just sitting here.

I turned around in my seat, with my back against the wall, and I started moving my foot around, and the Doctor was giving me a weird look, so I told him "Got a muscle cramp this morning, just trying to work it out."

"So, is that why you had bananas for breakfast?" he asks smiling.

I smile back "Yep, and like you said earlier… bananas are a good source of potassium and they're just so good."

He starts laughing "You took the words right out of my mouth."

He finishes eating his cereal then I ask him "So… what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, now that you mentioned it, I thought maybe we could take a break from the School case… and I just so happen to have a little surprise for you." He says smiling.

I give him a questing look "What kind of surprise?"

"Now, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it… right then, whenever you're ready, meet me in the control room."

He puts his bowl in the sink and walks out of the kitchen. I started thinking about what kind of surprise he has for me, so I got up, and thankfully I'm able to walk normal again, and I put my bowl in the sink and make my way to the control room.

When I got there, he's just putting on his jacket and when he sees me, "Glad you could make it, now… if you would come and stand here, please." He says pointing to the spot where I'm supposed to stand.

I slowly walk over to where he wants me to stand, I narrow my eyes at him "What are you plannin', Doctor?"

He says casually "I'm not planning anything; now I want you… to close your eyes."

I give him a questing look but I closed my eyes. I heard him say "Don't open them until I say so, and most importantly… no peeking."

I nod my head "Got it, no peeking."

I just couldn't help myself, and I slightly open one of my eyes and then the he says "I said no peeking."

I couldn't help but smile "I was just making sure you were paying attention."

"Yeah… right." I heard him say.

Then I heard him open the door, felt him take my hands, and he starts leading me outside.

I asked hardly able to keep the excitement from my voice "Can I open them now?"

I heard him laugh "No, not yet… just a couple more steps…"

He leads me a couple of steps and then let's go of my hands, I heard him take a step back and then says "Ok, now you can open them."

I open my eyes and I take in the landscape.

Then I realized that this place looks very familiar… I gasp "Is this…"

He smiles brightly at me "Yep, and case you were wondering… no this isn't a dream."

Then I realized… I'm in the same spot where I drew myself in the drawing, I drew last night. I'm just speechless, I mean I can't believe that I'm actually here, at my field again; I thought I'd never see this place again. I'm very happy that he did all of this… for me and I don't think I can thank him enough.

So, I just couldn't hold my excitement any longer, and I rushed over to the Doctor and I nearly knocked him over when I threw my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around me, and spins me around a couple of times before putting me on my feet again.

I look up at him and I ask "Are you sure this isn't a dream, cause it sure feels like it."

He laughs "Nope, last time I checked this is all real."

We continue to stand there, staring and smiling at each other and then I broke the silence "Come on… I've got to show you the barn." I grab the Doctor's hand and I start running towards the barn, dragging him behind me.

When we got to the barn, I said "Now I wonder… if it's still here." And I walk over to the last empty horse stall on the right.

I heard the Doctor ask "What are you looking for?"

I replied "When I was little, I kept this little jewelry box, and I filled it with little trinkets and whenever I found something I liked, I would put it in the box; I hid it here in the barn for safe keeping and if I remember correctly… I hid it in this horse stall under the floor boards."

I started stomping my foot on the floor trying to find the hollowed spot and when I got to the far corner of the stable and I found the spot. "And here it is."

I look over at the Doctor and he had his hands in his pockets, wandering around the barn. He turns his attention to me and walks over to where I am. I got down on my knees and began working on pulling the floor boards up.

I was having trouble pulling them up and I said through gritted teeth "I don't remember them being this… hard to pull up."

He gets down on his knees and says "Here, let me give it a go."

Then he pulls out his sonic screwdriver thing, or whatever he calls it, and then scans the outline of the board.

He pulls up the board with no problem, he then smiles at me "See… nothing to it."

I smile and roll my eyes "Showoff."

He smiles brightly at me and I try to pull up some more boards, and I'm able to pull up enough boards where I can squeeze through. I look through the small hole and to my utter disappointment I didn't see the small box.

"Well… I could've sworn this is where I put it."

"And I'm still trying to figure out why you hid a jewelry box here?" he asks running his hand through his hair.

I shrug my shoulders "Beats me… and I think there might be a flashlight around here somewhere."

I got up and walked in the main room, and I found the tool box that I stashed away long ago and sure enough… I found a flashlight. I pressed the button and it turned on, glad that it still works.

I yell "Found one!"

I head back to the stall and when I walked in, he smiles and shakes his head.

"What?"

"Did you like… live here or something?"

I laugh "No, I didn't live here, but it felt like a second home to me, and it still does… now, I don't think it could've gone far." Then I lay flat on the floor near the hole "God, I hope there's no critters down here."

He said with a hit of worry in his voice "You're not thinking about crawling down there."

I tell him reassuringly "I'm not going far, I'm just gonna look around."

I inched my body closer to the hole, just enough where my head is over it. I looked through the hole, and shined the flashlight around and I see the small box… not far from where we were.

I lift my head up, so he could hear me better "I see it and I'm going after it… wish me luck." Then I crawled into the hole.

Once I was on the dirt floor I heard him say "Be careful."

So, I started crawling towards the box, and it was hard to ignore all the spider webs… ugh I just hope the webs are empty, I hate spiders… and rats; I think I can hear them scurryin' all around me.

When I'm finally within reach of the box, I grabbed it, pulled it closer to me and behind it… is the biggest rat I've ever seen in my life, I let out a shriek and quickly backtracked until I was back at the opening.

I scrambled out of the hole and next thing I knew the Doctor is standing in front of me with his hands on my shoulders "What is it, are you okay?"

I looked at his concerned face and I'm still breathing heavily and in between breaths I managed to say "It was… this close to me." I moved my hand in front of my face, showing him how close the rat was to me.

"What was close to you?"

"Only the biggest rat I've ever seen… it almost touched me!" I said in a high pitched voice and shuddered at the thought.

The Doctor looks relieved and then he starts laughing.

"It's not funny… it almost touched me." I said as I lightly hit him on his arm.

"Sorry, it's just too funny." He said in between his laughing fits.

His laughing was contagious, cause I just couldn't help but start laughing with him and I admit "I guess it was… kinda funny."

After our laughing fest, I'm glad I had the box with me when I was trying to get away from that gopher rat.

I picked it up, and was about to open it, but I think it would be a good idea to open it in the loft, so we climbed the ladder and I saw the table, I gasp "It's still here, my old notebook, god, it feels like a lifetime ago since I drew these."

I put the box on the table and started flipping through my old notebook and the Doctor stands beside me, looking at my horrible drawings.

I jokingly said "Don't look, they're terrible."

He takes the notebook from me "Are you kidding… they're quite good, fantastic even." He looks at me smiling brightly. I turn my attention back to the box; to be honest I don't even remember what it's even in it, well… there's only one way to find out.

I unlatch the box and slowly open it. Just as I expected there are all sorts of trinkets. I picked up a necklace with a heart shaped locket, "Oh, I remember this, this belonged to one of my best friends, her family was moving somewhere and before she left, she gave me this as a gift, a little something to remind me of her, and there's a picture of her in the locket."

I open the locket and her picture was still there, it still looked the same from the last time I seen it. I put it on the table, and I continued going through the box… there were rings that I 'borrowed' from my mom and sisters, and I even found some of my favorite bracelets.

One is a small metal dream catcher with three metal feathers dangling from it, the second one is simple looking, a metal piece that has the words 'Wisdom begins in Wonder' written on it and its tied to some black material, the third one is a small bracelet lined with fake diamonds all the way around it, and the fourth one has a small circle with hues of pinks, purples, and blues and the circle is tied to the same material used for the 'Wisdom begins in Wonder' bracelet.

So, I put on the bracelets on my left wrist, and I'm starting to feel like myself again, well minus the powers and the wings, of course.

I snapped out of my thoughts when he said "Oh, I almost forgot, I do have another surprise for you."

My eyes widen "Please tell me it's not a rat."

He laughs "No, but I think you'll like this much better."

I sigh with relief "Oh, thank god, I've already had enough of them today."

"Before I give it to you… I have a little story for you…"

"Okay…"

He continues "While you were sleeping, I moved the TARDIS here, so I did some exploring… just to make sure this was the right place and time, and I used the beautiful drawing you drew last night for reference and I found it first try. Anyway, I came to the barn first and… on the table I find your notebook and this…" then he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a phone and headphones.

Then I realized that it's MY phone and MY headphones.

My jaw drops and I'm speechless. I take the phone from him and I knew it would be dead, but I pressed the button on the side anyway, and the screen lit up.

I looked at him and then looked back at my phone… as if reading my mind, he answers "So, I brought it back with me and I was able to charge it back up for you."

I didn't know what to say, I mean I'm beyond happy.


	5. Clara Goes Home

Chapter 5

 **Doctor's POV**

When I handed her the phone, she is delighted and her eyes change to yellow-orange. So far, I knew that her eyes change to yellow when she's happy, when her eyes turn grey she's sad… I could go on and on. Then she suddenly runs to me and hugs me, almost knocking me over again, but I didn't mind.

I hugged her back and heard her whisper in my ear "I can't thank you enough… and I don't know how to repay you."

I pull away so I could look at her "Don't worry about it, and I'm just happy to help someone in need."

She smirks "Yeah, well… you definably helped someone in need and she just so happens to be mutant freak."

"No, no I wouldn't say that… I would say she's very talented." I say smiling.

She rolls her eyes; which turn grey and I don't think she's sad so… maybe the color grey stands for more than just one emotion; and she says in a sarcastic voice "You're very funny… you know that." She starts to put her little treasures back in the box. She looks at her phone and picks it up; I think she remembered her password because she looks surprised.

"What is it?"

Never taking her eyes off the phone she answers "I've been in the School for almost three years… but it felt like I was in there longer… guess not."

I was trying to come up with something to say but she said "Huh… I don't have any missed calls or messages, I guess they didn't want to bother me while I was 'traveling' and I wonder if my music is still on here…" She pauses and then says "Oh, thank god, it's still on here."

I smile at her "So, what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Umm, I mainly listen to pop, very little country, and sometimes rock… what about you, what do you like to listen to or are you too busy for music?" she says jokingly.

"Well, I guess you could say that… but from time to time I listen to classical music and sometimes I listen to operas." I smile and shrug my shoulders.

"Really, I never would've thought you listen to classical music, but hey… if you like it, you like it." She laughs and looks at her phone again.

 **Clara's POV**

"Wow… I still have service, how's that possible?" I look at the Doctor and he looks confused and then he shrugs his shoulders "Maybe your family is still paying your phone bill, in case you needed to contact them."

Then I started thinking about my family "Yeah… that would make sense."

Then realization hit me, since I'm back in my field… then that means that I can finally go home, I just hope they can still recognize me. "Speaking of family… how would you like to meet my crazy family?"

From the look on his face, I could tell he's getting nervous, and he said "Well, you see I don't really do domestic."

I pleaded "Oh, come on, I need you to come with me… you know for moral support and after that you can leave, that is… if you want to."

He looks at me like he's trying to decide on what to do and then I put on my best puppy dog face trying to get him to say yes and he finally gives in. "Oh all right… I give up, let's go then."

I clapped my hands together and smile brightly "Oh, thank you, you're the best!"

He smirks "Yeah, I know."

I pick up the box "But first… let me put this up and then we can go."

On the other side of the loft, there is a chest that I use for storage and I walked over to it and opened it. In it, there are some sweaters and jackets, two sleeping bags, and another spare flashlight.

"Oh, I forgot I had all this stuff in here."

I found my favorite blue jacket, and tried it on and I'm happy that it still fits; I'm glad there were jackets in the chest, because today is a bit on the chilly side.

The Doctor asks "Now… are you sure you didn't live here?"

I rolled my eyes "Yes, I'm positive; I've just brought some things that I thought I might need when I came here, like jackets for when the weather got cold."

He smirks and nods his head "Whatever you say."

I put the box in the chest and closed the lid. "You ready to go?"

He sighs "Yeah, I guess so."

As we made our way across the field, I told the Doctor "I know this really isn't your cup of tea… and I know I already said thank you enough times, but I want to say thank you again, this really means a lot to me, with you coming with me and all."

He grabs my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, I look up at him and he smiles "Oh, the pleasure's all mine." I return the smile.

I was looking for the trail that I took whenever I would come to the field and I'm relieved that I found it no problem. So, I got out my phone and started looking for a song to listen to, and I couldn't decide on what song to listen to, so I just randomly selected a song.

"Do you mind if I sing a little bit… I want to know if I still have my wonderful singing voice?" I asked, hoping he doesn't mind if I sing.

He smiles "I don't mind at all, in fact… I would love to hear you sing, just see how good you really are; so, what song are you going to sing?"

"Well, I just randomly picked one and the song is called 'Stay' by Cher Lloyd and this just so happens to be one of my favorites; so… prepare to be amazed." I smile and I had one hear bud out so I can hear myself singin' and had the other earbud in so I can hear the song; we stopped walking to take a break and I started singin' the song.

At first, I was a bit nervous singin' in front of the Doctor, but as the song progressed I started getting in my groove. When I'm listening to a song I usually tend to really get into it, and I try my best to express the emotion of the song. While I was singin', I thought I sounded really good, and when the song came to an end… I looked at the Doctor and see what he thought about my singin'.

From the look on his face he looked either shocked or surprised or maybe both; I nervously asked "So… what did you think?"

 **Doctor's POV**

When she finished singing, I'm speechless; I knew she could sing but I never thought that she could sing that well. I notice she's a bit nervous when she asked me "So… what did you think?"

"You Clara Rose… have a very lovely voice."

Her eyes turn yellow and she smiles "Thanks, and if you thought that was good… just wait until you hear me sing when I'm on stage."

"Really now… and with your voice, I think I could listen to you sing all day." I said smiling.

Her eyes change to grey and she jokingly asks "You actually like listening to me sing… are you sick or something?"

I shook my head "Nope… I'm perfectly heathy."

She narrows her eyes at me "I'll be the judge of that." and then she walks up to me and places the back of her hand on my forehead and then moves her hand to my cheek.

She removes her hand "Well… you don't seem to have a fever, so I guess you're not sick." She smirks and continues "Before you ask… whenever I would sing in public, when I'm not performing on stage, people would either tell me to shut up or to go somewhere else."

"Well, keep in mind that I am not like most people… hell, I'm not even human; and I happen to like your voice."

She smiles "Well, thank you, glad to know that people do like my voice when I'm not singin' on stage… I think we should get going, we're burin' day light."

I nod my head and smiled "Then lead the way."

Then we walked in silence for a while and I'm beginning to wonder if we'll ever get to her house so I asked "How much further?"

She laughs "You don't have much patience do you… don't worry, we're almost there."

"Good to hear… I'm getting tired of walking."

I look over at her and I can tell there's something bothering her, and my curiosity getting the best of me yet again… "What's on your mind?"

"Mm, oh… I'm just trying to come up with a fake story to tell my family when I get there and I can't come up with anything… got any ideas?"

"Well… what have you come up with so far?"

"Let's see… I know I can't tell them about the wings and I don't even know how to explain my eyes changin' colors; and they think I'm on this around the world trip thing." She shrugs her shoulders "I think I'll just wing it; pun not intended."

We both laugh and I said "Hey, that's what I usually do."

We continue walking in silence for a couple of minutes and then she says "I should probably give you a heads up about one of my sisters."

"Oh…?"

"You see… my sister Amber can be…a bit flirty sometimes… so, just thought you should know before you meet her."

I smirk "Thanks for the warning; and how many siblings do you have?"

"Well… there's Brandon he's the oldest, Jesse she's the second oldest, Josh he's the third oldest, Amber the one you need to watch for, and then there's me the youngest."

I'm shocked that she had that many siblings, and this is going to be interesting. I asked her "Now, how will I know which one is Amber… it is Amber the one I need to watch for, right?"

She smirks "Yeah, and trust me… you'll know."

Then we came upon a good sized farmhouse, she sighs "Well… this is it, you ready?"

I nod my head and we walked towards the house.

We walked around to the front of the house and she stands at the base of the stairs, staring at the front door. I walk over to her, and she grabs my hand; she turns her head to look at me and I give her a reassuring smile and I nod my head.

She let's go of my hand and she slowly walks up the stairs and she opens the screen door; I heard her take a quick breath, and then she knocks on the wooden door.


	6. Meeting the Roses

Chapter 6

 **Clara's POV**

I slowly walked up the stairs and I'm glad the Doctor is with me, cause I don't think I could've done this alone; so I opened the screen door and knocked on the wooden door. I stepped back a bit, and then I heard people yelling from inside, I smile, glad to know that things haven't changed any.

I heard what sounds like Brandon yell "Jess, somebody at the door!" and then I heard Jess answer "I'm busy, you get it!"

I rolled my eyes, well glad to hear they haven't changed and finally I hear Jess "Fine… I'll get it!"

Then I hear Jess walking towards the door and she opens it. She stares at me like she couldn't believe that I'm standing in front of her. Jess hasn't really changed much from the last time I saw her, I mean she does look a bit older and I noticed she has some blond streaks in her hair and it looks longer, but other than that, she looks about the same.

I wave at her "Hey, Jess… I'm home."

She's still staring at me and I knew what was coming next so I quickly sent a mind message to the Doctor _"You might want to cover your ears."_

" _What for?"_

Before I could respond, Jess squeals… very loudly, and she throws open the screen door and gives me a big bear hug. When we pull away from the hug, she looks me over and smiling brightly "Look at you little sis… lookin' all grown up; so how was your trip, did you meet anybody, if you know I mean." She winks at me and before I could answer, she sticks her head in the door and yells "Brandon get down here, we have a little visitor!"

"Who is it!?"

"Well, get down here and see for yourself!" she faces me and for the first time she notices the Doctor standing at the base of the steps.

She looks at me and gives a sly smile "And who is this, Clara… a friend of yours?"

She walks down the stairs and the Doctor smiles and introduces himself "'Ello, I'm John Smith, and you must be Jesse, right?"

She looks back at me impressed and she looks back at 'John' "Wow… I'm guessin' you're not from around here… and yep that's me, but you can just call me Jess."

Still smiling, the Doctor nods his head; I smile and then I'm wondering why the Doctor used a fake name, and I'll ask him later.

Then Brandon walks through the door; he sees me and he too has a shock expression on his face; when I see Brandon, the first thing I notice that he has a buzz cut and I'm guessin' he finally joined the army or navy, I forgot which one he chose and he looks a bit taller from the last time I saw him.

Jess turns to Brandon "Look, our little sis finally came home."

Brandon hugs me and he says "So happy you're home, little sis."

I reply "Yeah me too, and I'm so happy to see y'all again."

He releases me from his tight grip, I realized that I haven't seen Josh, Amber, or even mama. I looked between Brandon and Jess "Where's everybody else?"

Jess answers "Well, let's see… Josh is at the car dealership, he works there now and Amber is at work, she's workin' as a waitress at the diner, and this you wouldn't believe… mama is with her new boyfriend on a quick weekend trip."

I'm shocked at what Jess just told me "Whoa, whoa… did you say that mama has a boyfriend, when did this happen?"

Before she could answer, Brandon asks "Whose he?" pointing at the Doctor.

The Doctor walks up the steps and introduces himself "'Ello, I'm John Smith… I'm Clara's friend and you must be Brandon?"

Brandon looks at him suspiciously and he hesitantly answers "Yeah… nice to meet you."

Jess breaks the silence "Why don't we all go in for we have a lot of catching up to do."

We all pile around the dining table and I fixed myself a glass of sweet tea; I offered the Doctor to try some, he was a bit hesitant at first but I convinced him to and from the look on his face, I can tell that he still didn't like it, and I say laughing "Well, you're gonna have to get used to it sooner or later."

We were sitting at the table, and I asked "Ok…since when did mama get a boyfriend?"

Jess smiles "I think… it was a couple months after you left, and she was out with some of her friends at some bar and next thing we knew… she was talking to this guy that she met and they hit it off great, they've been together ever since; but… I'm not tellin' who it is, I want you to meet him first and see what you think about him."

I'm disappointed that Jess won't tell me who mama's new boyfriend is but… I have a bad feeling that it's Him.

So, I ask "So, where are they now?"

This time Brandon answers "Well, he asked mama if she wanted to go on a quick weekend trip with him, but she didn't say where they were going, and if I'm not mistaken they're supposed to get back sometime tomorrow."

Before I could say anything else, Jess asks "Hey, sis, what's up with your eyes, they keep changin' colors."

I tense up and I could feel the Doctor's stare, I said hoping my voice sounds casual "Oh… these are just some colored contacts that changes color every once in a while."

I look at the Doctor "Did I buy these in Japan or was it somewhere else, I don't remember."

"Umm… I think it was Japan, because I was the one who told you about them."

"Oh, yeah now I remember… yeah they're just colored contacts, I guess I forgot I still had them on." I acted like I remembered.

Brandon asks "That's so cool… and where are your bags?"

"Oh the airport said that our bags got misplaced and that they'll call us when they find them… I don't think they'll ever find them."

The Doctor adds "Yeah, we'll never see them again, glad I didn't have anything valuable in my bag."

I smile and roll my eyes "So… when do Josh and Amber get off work?"

Brandon looks at his watch "Well, Josh won't be home till 5 and Amber's shift ended a couple of minutes ago… so she should be home any second now."

Just after he said that… I hear a car pull in the driveway.

Jess smiles "Speak of the devil…she's here."

We all get up and walk out the door; Jess and Brandon stood next to each other hiding me from Amber's view, I heard her ask "What's up with you guys?"

They both looked at each other and smiled, then they stepped aside showing me to Amber and from the last time I saw her, she had brown hair and now she's blond with some streaks of purple in it, and she still looks the same and I wonder if she still acts the same.

Amber looks at me with surprise and I think she screamed louder than Jess did, I winced at the loud pitch scream and then I felt Amber hug me and she said "Oh. My. God. I missed you so much and I'm so glad that you're back."

I laugh, yep she's still the same "Yeah, I missed you too, Amber and it's good to be back."

When she finally let's go of me, she says "And… who is this cutie?"

"Amber, this is my friend…" I start to say but the Doctor finishes "John Smith, pleasure to meet you, Amber."

She gasps "Your British… and now I can't wait to get to know you better."

The Doctor has a blank look on his face and I stifle back laughter and Amber starts going up the stairs and she gives a little wave to the Doctor and says pointing at him "And I'll see you… later."

He stares at her until she goes upstairs and then he turns to look at me, I sent him a mind message _"See? told you and I'd watch it if I were you."_

He answers _"Oh… don't worry I'll be fine."_

I added _"Oh, one more thing, now that she's met you… she's probably gonna follow you around like a lost puppy."_

The Doctor looks at me, his eyes widen and I nod my head confirming the fact.

Jess said breaking the silence "So… since our little sister finally came home from her trip, I think a celebration dinner is in order… how 'bout I'll cook up your favorite, it's still homemade chicken pot pie, right?"

I nod my head "Yep, nothing's changed and I can't tell ya how long it's been since I had a good home cooked meal."

She smiles and nods her head and then heads to the kitchen probably to go and start on supper. I turned to Brandon "Do you still drive the Jeep?"

He narrows his eyes at me "Yeah… and let me guess you want to borrow it."

"Yes, please… and could I also borrow some money."

He hands me the car keys and he rolls his eyes "How much?"

"I think… $50 would be good."

He looks at me with shock "You need how much… you know what, I don't even want to know and since you just came back…, here a welcome home present." He hands me the money and I thanked him.

I turn to the Doctor "Come on, I'll show you the town."

We walk towards Brandon's jeep, and he got to the car before I did. Then I noticed that the Doctor was standing by the driver's side; and I realized maybe he's not used to seeing the steering wheel on the left side instead of the right side; I asked teasing "You drivin'?"

He looks at me confused "No… I thought you are."

I started laughing and I pointed to the steering wheel, he looked through the window but I guess he didn't see it at first and he continues to look at me with confusion… then his face lights up and he looks back at the steering wheel "Oh, yeah... sorry, forgot America had the steering wheel on this side." He says as he walks to the passenger side.

I unlock the car, and we both get in; I start up the car "Hope I still remember how to drive this thing."

"I hope so too."

I put the car in reverse and back out of the driveway and onto the main road. It's like a 15-minute drive to town and once I was on the main road the Doctor asks "So…what's the money for?"

"Remember when I asked you if you had colored contacts?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I still need some, and they don't come cheap… so, hopefully I can find some that are less than $50 and I'm going to get brown color contacts, since that was my eye color before… well, you know." I explain.

He nods his head and then we go quiet for a few minutes and then he asks "Where are we even going, anyway?"

"Just going to some stores and hopefully… we can find them in the first store we go to."

We didn't say anything else until I pull up in a store's parking lot and I hope they have what I'm looking for. I turn the car off and I ask "You coming in or do you want to stay in the car?"

He gives me that 'you just asked me that' kinda look. I shrugged my shoulders "Ok, let's go."

We walk in the store, and I immediately recognize the cashier; I quickly hide behind one of the shelves. The Doctor raises his eyebrow and I answered before he could ask "You see the cashier over there?" he looks at the cashier "Yeah… you know her?"

"Oh yes… and all through high school, she made it her mission to make my life a living hell and plus she was also one of the popular girls in school… so she picked on me a lot."

He said "Oh, I see."

So, I kept ducking and hiding between the shelves and he kept giving me weird looks like I'm being paranoid but I just ignored him. We finally found the color contacts, and I breathe a sigh of relief… glad that the store has them.

I couldn't believe that there were so many different shades of brown and then I get an idea… since the Doctor's eyes are brown then I could use his eye color as a reference, so I ask him "Hey, this might sound a bit weird but… could I like 'borrow' your eye color?"

He smirks "Sure, go right ahead."

I smile "Thanks, and let's see what we can find."

I picked out a light brown color, and I held the box up to the side of his face, and he tilted his head towards the box, and I smirk "Thanks and na, this one is a bit too light."

Then I found a little bit darker shade of brown, again I held it up to his face, and I nodded my head and handed him the box "Here, hold this, please."

I found another color that is just brown, and I compare the color to his eyes and they were close in color. So, I compared the two shades of brown that I picked out and I finally settled on the second one that I found.

I looked at the price and they were $35 and I breathe a sigh of relief "Since we've finally found the contacts and I have just enough to get a case for them."

Thankfully they were next to the contacts and it didn't take long for me to pick out a case, when I found everything I was looking for, I ask him "Can you check out for me, please?"

He narrows his eyes "It's because of that girl, isn't it?"

"Yeah… and if she sees me, she'll probably start making fun of me again… so pretty please with a cherry on top." I start smiling and battering my eyes at him.

He rolls his eyes and sighs "Yeah sure and how much is this again?"

I'm thrilled that he would do it, so I told him "Well, it should all be less than $50, so here's the money and I'll be waiting in the car."

So, I hand him the money, the contacts, and the case. He nods his head and then walks to the cash register; and I made it back to the car without her seeing me.

 **Doctor's POV**

After she handed me the money, I walked up to the register and handed the cashier the contacts and the case. She sighs loudly like I'm being an inconvenience and then she scans the items; she says "It'll be… oh hello, haven't seen you before… so what's your name, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, it's John and yeah, I'm just visiting a friend and what was the total again?"

"Oh, right sorry… it's $41.36 and who's the friend?"

I hand her the money and I don't know what to say so I said the first name that came to mind "Oh, it's Jesse Rose."

The girl looks a bit disappointed and she said as she handed me the change "Oh… I see, but if you ever want a grand tour of the town, you know where to find me."

Now I'm starting to feel a bit uncomfortable and I wish she would just hand me the bag so I can leave. When she finally hands me the bag, she didn't let go and then she leans over and puts a piece of paper in the front pocket of my suit "Here's my number and give me a call."

She lets go of the bag and I didn't know how to respond but I manage to say "Right… well, I should be going now… and um, you have a good night."

I started walking towards the door and then I heard her say "Yeah, you too."

When I finally got in the car, Clara was laughing "So, did you make a new friend?"

I smirk "Yeah, no… and here's your color contacts, the case and the change."

"Thanks… and what did she put in your front pocket?" She asks as she starts the car and backs out of the parking spot.

"Oh, she gave me her number, and from the looks of it… she wants to give me a grand tour of the town."

"You serious… and why am I not surprised?" She smirks and shakes her head.

"Whatcha mean?"

She looks at me and then looks back at the road "I mean that… I'm not surprised that she gave you her number, that's all."

I smile "Well, it's not my fault that I'm so good lookin'."

She starts laughing and then I heard her whisper "Yes, you are."

I asked smiling "What was that?"

She quickly answers "Oh, nothing."

I smile at the fact that she thinks I'm good looking; and then she pulls into an abandoned parking lot, I asked "Why did we stop for?"

She smiles "So, I can put on the contacts."

I nod my head and then she opens the box and took out the colored contacts. She hands me the container they came in and she starts reading the back of the box.

"Do you even know how to put these on?"

"Nope, but I'm fixin' to find out, so here it goes." She pulls the visor down, and opens the plastic flap revealing a small mirror; she takes the container from me and opens it. She gently touches one of the contacts and she brings it up to her eye. Once she puts the contact on her eye, she blinks a couple of times and then looks at me, one eye brown and the other yellow; then she puts on the other contact.

When she has both contacts in, she looks at me and smiles "So… can you tell that my eyes change color?"

I now look into her new brown eyes "Nope, can't tell what so ever."

She looks relieved "Cool beans, so… what do you think about my new brown eyes?"

I just stare at her, I mean she looks different now; and I hope she doesn't wear them all the time, cause I think I like her better with her color changing eyes, but either way… I still like her the same and I answer "It's different… a good different and I keep forgetting about why you need them."

She smiles "Well, I need them so I can hide my eyes since they're not natural looking anymore… and I don't want to bring unwanted attention to myself… but don't worry I'm just gonna wear them around my family, and I won't wear them all the time."

I'm surprised by her answer for it almost seemed like she was reading my mind "Did you just read my mind?"

She slyly smiles "Maybe…"

We both laugh and then we go silent and then she breaks the silence "Well, I don't know 'bout you but I'm starving."

I nod my head in agreement and she cranks the car and drives back to the farmhouse; she pulls into the driveway and turns the car off. I opened my door and was about to get out when… she leans over and lightly kiss me on the cheek. I was surprised by her sudden gesture, and she was already out of the car and started walking towards the house.

I was practically frozen in place, and I placed my hand on the spot where she had kissed me and I could still feel her lips touching my cheek, and I couldn't help but smile and then I started making my way towards the house.

 **Clara's POV**

As soon as I walked in the door, Josh came up and hugged me, I hardly recognized him for he had cut his hair and he's now wearing a suit; from the last time I saw him his hair was shaggy and he wore nothing but t-shirts and jeans most of the time.

He said "Oh, I missed you, sis, cause nobody can't cook like you."

I laugh and then heard the door open, I look behind me and it's the Doctor; I waved him over so he can finally meet Josh. They introduced each other and then Jess comes out of the kitchen "Supper's ready."

I said "Oh, thank god, I'm starving."

We all sit down at the dining table and started eating. Of course Amber had to sit across from the Doctor and then she looks at me "Oh, Clara… as I was driving home today, I was listening to the radio and they played Demi Lovato's new song and I thought that maybe you could try and sing it… that is if you can still sing."

"Yes, I can still sing and really now, what's the song?" I sarcastically asked

She answers "It's called "Confident", when I listened to it, and it reminded me of you."

I roll my eyes "Well ok then, and when I get a chance I'll listen to it."

Then Jess chimes in "Ok, I gotta ask and I'm sure everybody here wants to know… so John, how did you come to meet our little sister here?"

I turned to look at 'John' and he was in mid-bite and has a blank look on his face. I just knew he's having some trouble coming up with a story, so I thought I'd help him out. I sent him a mind message, telling him _"Tell them that we met in Paris while on a tour of a royal garden or something like that."_

After I gave him the idea, he said "Well… we met in Paris, France and I was on some tour showing the palace of Versailles, I think it was… anyway I was in the back of the group, not really listening to what the tour guide was saying, and I wasn't watching where I was going and then I accidentally bumped into her…" pointing at me

I added "Yeah, causing me to drop everything I was holding… luckily I wasn't holding my phone."

He smiles and continues "Yeah that was a good thing; anyway, I told her that I was sorry and then helped her pick up the things that she dropped. Then next thing I knew, I was walking with her and she was on one of those self-tours thing… and I ended up staying with her until her tour was over and so we decided to have lunch together."

Then I interrupted him "Course we got to talking about where we came from etc., and it turned out that he was also traveling the world and we also learned that we have a lot in common, then I had an idea and so I asked him if we could like travel together; you know what they say… two is better than one; and I'm pretty sure y'all already know what his answer was."

This time Brandon speaks "Wow… that's some story, one minute y'all were just strangers and the next minute y'all are travel partners… and it obviously turned out for the best and at least now we know that she wasn't by herself and had somebody with her, I guess."

I shrugged my shoulders "Yeah, I guess it did… and I can tell you one thing, I had a blast and I don't know about him though."

"Oh yeah, I had tons of fun, would love to do it again."

Then Amber says "Ok, just to be clear… y'all are just friends right and not like together, together?"

I shake my head and rolled my eyes "Yes, Amber we're just friends."

She looks relieved "Oh, ok, I was just curious."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sigh.

So we started talking about what has been going on in town, gossip, and some other things. When we finally finished eating supper, I started collecting everybody's plates and Jess asks me "What are you doing?"

I casually respond "Picking up dishes… which by the way I'm cleaning the dishes tonight, it's my turn."

She started to object but I manage to convince her to let me clean the dishes and then she realized it was pointless in arguing with me so she gave up. Once I gathered up all the plates and put them in the sink, I was about to go back and get the cups, when the Doctor comes in carrying the cups, he smiles "Thought you might need an extra pair of hands."

I return the smile "Sure, I could use the help, I wash and you dry."

He then puts the cups in the sink with the plates and silverware. I run the water, got a sponge and some soap, and started washing the dishes. While I'm washing and he's drying them, I asked "They still in there?"

"No, I think Brandon, Josh, and Amber said they were tired and they went to bed."

I nod my head and chuckled "That was a very good story you came up with, very convincing."

He smirks "Why thank you… and you're the one who gave me the idea, and all I did was fill in the details."

I smiled and looked at him "Well, you did a fantastic job."

Then he asks "Umm… do you guys have a dishwasher?"

I laugh "No, we don't, and I think Brandon did say one day that he was going to install one… but from the looks of it he hasn't gotten around to it I guess."

When I was done washing and him drying the dishes; I stacked up the plates, and was about to put them up when I realized that I couldn't reach the spot where they go, so I looked over at him and said "You're taller than me… would you be a dear and put these up there please?"

He smiles "Yeah, sure."

I hand him the plates and pointed to where they go and then I put the cups up in the cabinet. Once the dishes were put up, we walked into the dining room and Jess is still sitting at the table; she looked up from her computer "Thanks for cleaning up, Clara and John."

"Oh, you're welcome; and by the way… do you know where my laptop is, that is if y'all still have it." I asked wanting to know if they still have my laptop.

Jess gets up and heads upstairs, we followed her "Yeah… and I did you a favor; after you left Amber ended up with most of your stuff, but I was able to get your laptop before she did, and I put it in my room for safe keeping."

"Oh, thank you… I owe you one, Jess."

We walk by my old bedroom, Jess stops and opens the door "Yeah… we didn't know when you'd be back, so we kinda turned your bedroom into a guestroom… and we also renovated your room a bit, by adding an attached bathroom so…"

Then she turns to 'John' "Well, we don't have a second spare guestroom and since you're a guest, I don't want you sleeping on the couch downstairs so… I guess y'all might have to share the room."

Then she narrows her eyes at 'John' and points at him "And you best behave yourself, Mr. Smith and no funny business… you got that."

I look at him and stifled back laughter.

He holds his hands up and answers "Oh, yes ma'am, you don't have to worry about me, I promise…"

Jess cuts him off "You better keep that promise, mister; come on Clara, your computer's in here."

Jess starts walking towards her bedroom and I followed. Before we went into her bedroom, Jess says to 'John' "Oh, one more thing… good night and sleep tight."

He looks a bit scared; he nods his head and walked into the guestroom.

I'm standing in Jess's doorway and when she gave me the laptop and the power cord "Here ya go."

"Thanks and where did y'all put all my stuff and… do you know where I can find a pair of men's pajamas?"

She smiles "All your stuff is in boxes, in the guestroom closet; and I think mom still has a pair of dad's old PJs." She walks out in the hall, and went into mama's room.

She was looking through some boxes in the closet, and then she said "Here, I found these; I think they'll fit him."

She hands me dad's old PJs and bathrobe; I said "Thanks, and good night… oh is the Wi-Fi password still the same."

"Night, see ya in the mornin' and yeah it's still the same."

Then I head back to my old bedroom and when I walk in, the room is completely different. Since they changed my room to a guest room, I expected to see a queen sized bed, but instead there were two twin sized beds one on each side of the room, and a long side table between the two beds.

The Doctor claimed the bed on the right, so I took the bed on the left. I set my laptop and power cord on the bed and I hand him the PJs "Here, Jess was able to find some PJs, hope they fit, and she also found a bathrobe."

He takes the clothes "Thanks."

Then goes into the attached bathroom to change. I walk over to the closet and start going through the boxes trying to find my PJs. I'm annoyed that they didn't even bother to label them, so I ended up opening up just about every box.

The door opened and I said referring to the boxes scattered around the room "Watch your step."

"What's going on here?" he says as he makes his way through the maze of boxes, and I never realized I have this much stuff.

"Well, this used to be my bedroom and while I was 'away', they apparently turned it into a guest room… so they put all my stuff in these boxes and I'm trying to find my clothes."

He offers "Oh, and do you need help?"

"No, I've got like two more boxes left, but you can turn on my laptop, so it can go ahead and load."

He goes over to the laptop, "You might want to plug in the power cord, there's an outlet by the foot of the bed."

He plugs in the power cord in the wall outlet and the other end to the laptop. I move on to the next box, and it had my clothes in it "Thank god."

I started rummaging through the box trying to find my PJs, and I finally found a pair. Before I went into the bathroom to change, he asks "What's your password?"

I tried to remember of what it could be, I started snapping my fingers hoping it would help me remember "Try Clara15, all lowercase."

He typed in the password and said "That was it… here, it's all ready to go."

"Thanks, and I'll be right back." I head into the bathroom to change into my PJs.

When I came out, he's still sitting cross legged on my bed with his back against the wall; I sat next to him, also cross legged "Whatcha looking at?"

"Oh, I was just looking up today's date, which by the way it's Monday 27th of October 2015."

"Hey, that's only four days till Halloween, my favorite holiday; the timing couldn't be more perfect." I said getting all excited.

Then I asked him nicely "You done with the laptop?"

"Yeah, and let me guess you want it?"

I nod my head and he hands me the laptop and I pulled up Google and typed YouTube in the search bar. I clicked the website and started searching for the song that Amber told me about earlier.

He smirks "Now, what are you looking up?"

"Well, I'm gonna try and catch up on at least three years of music… I've got my phone here ready to download songs that I like, and would you care to join me, but if you're tired then you can go to bed I've got headphones here so I don't disturb you." I asked hoping that he'll stay up with me, for a while at least.

"Sure, why not, and I'm a bit curious as to what you kids are listening to nowadays… and what song are we going to listen to first?"

"Awesome, and I thought that maybe we could listen to the song that Amber said at supper… which by the way I don't think she ever took her eyes off you."

He ran his hand through his hair and smiled "Yeah, I noticed that too, but I can tell you one thing though, I would much rather deal with Amber than that girl from the store."

I smirk "I bet you would."

I go back to searching for a video I liked; I found a lyric video, clicked it, and it started playing. After the song ended I said "Wow, I actually like it, definitely getting the song."

"It's alright I guess, but you can't beat the classics."

I chuckled and then I asked "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you… why did you tell them that your name is John Smith… I thought your name is Doctor?"

"It is… and John Smith is the name I use when I go undercover, like now for example."

"Oh, I got it now, but why are you 'undercover' now." I asked, a bit curious as to why he's undercover.

"Well… remember when I helped you escaped those Erasers that captured you…"

I nod my head, meaning that I do remember that crazy night and then he continues "Well, I told the leader my name and I got to thinking… if I told your family who I am then word might get out and quite possibly those Erasers might come running here… and definitely don't want that to happen."

"Yeah, you're right about that… and so by you using a fake identity, you're throwing the enemies off the trail." I said clearly impressed that he's already thinking that far ahead.

He smiles brightly "Exactly… and I always try to stay a couple of steps ahead of the enemy."

I nod my head and I go back to searching for more songs to listen to.

We stayed up most of the night listening to music and we went from listening to Adele's new single "Hello" to Kelly Clarkson's "Take You High" and also a bunch of other artists. When I finally started getting tired I said "Well, I feel better now that I'm basically caught up and I think I should get some sleep; I've got some learnin' to do tomorrow."

He quietly laughs "Learnin', really?" mimicking on how I said learnin' and I said defending myself "Hey, what did you expect, you're in the South now… so you might as well get used to how we talk."

He held his hands up "I didn't say it was a bad thing… it's just funny how all of you speak, that's all."

I smile "Well, glad that you find us entertainin'."

So I shut down my laptop and unplugged it from the power cord and sat it on the side table. I looked at him, waiting for him to get off my bed so I could go to bed and then he realizes that I'm waiting for him to get up "Oh, sorry… I'm getting up."

He gets up and moves through the maze of boxes that are still scattered over the room, I said motioning towards the boxes "I'll clean all this up in the mornin'."

I yawned and said "Well, good night."

I plugged my headphones in my phone and I put one earbud in my ear; I started looking through my newly downloaded songs and I finally picked a song and fell asleep listening to "Tightrope" by Kelly Clarkson.


	7. Guest of Honor

Chapter 7

 **Doctor's POV**

I thought she was asleep when she sat up "Forgot to take these out."

She takes her colored contacts out and put them in the case that she bought earlier and she put the case on the side table beside her laptop. She looks at me and smiles "Ok, now I think I can go to bed, night."

I return the smile and she lays back down and this time she goes to sleep. I lay on my bed just thinking about random things, and there's a digital clock on the side table and it read 2:30 a.m. and I'm bored, I thought maybe I can help her out and put the boxes up so she wouldn't have to worry about it later.

I know I shouldn't be nosey but… I notice that most of her stuff are mainly music CDs and I also found another notebook filled with more drawings of random things, and I come across a drawing and it's a self-portrait, in the picture she looks younger and she was wearing a graduation cap and gown, I looked at the date that's on the bottom of the page, May 21, 2012.

I think that might've been the year she graduated high school AND was kidnapped, so I try not to think about that… so I closed the notebook and put it back in one of the boxes; I put all her stuff back in the boxes and placed them back in the closet.

Once they were stacked neatly in the closet, I'm able to get to my bed without having to step over any boxes. I lay back down and I decided to get at least some sleep… because who knows what tomorrow might bring.

When morning arrived, I wake up to the smell of bacon, I open my eyes and I see that Clara isn't in her bed; so I got up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I get dressed, and then I followed the wonderful smell of bacon.

When I got downstairs, I hear music coming from the kitchen… when I walked in, I see Clara cooking breakfast and dancing to the music. I stood in the doorway just watching her dance, and I couldn't help but smile and laugh at her.

When she finally notices me, I'm surprised that she wasn't startled, and she said smiling "Mornin', how'd you sleep?"

For some reason I feel my face getting hot "Oh, umm… good, good… so, what's for breakfast?" I asked hoping she didn't notice my face turning red.

She goes back to stirring something and she answers "You're in for a treat… I'm makin' scrambled eggs, biscuits, bacon, sausage, and wait for it… chocolate."

I felt my stomach growl "Mm, sounds good… wait… did you just say chocolate?" I said making sure I heard her right.

She looks over at me and smiles "Yep… it's more like a chocolate sauce; but trust me it goes great with the eggs and biscuits."

"Never would've thought about having chocolate for breakfast and can't wait to try it… everybody still sleeping?"

"Yeah… but not for long, I bet they'll be coming down here in a few." She answers as she takes the biscuits out of the oven.

Sure enough, I hear somebody walking down the stairs, "Spoke too soon, here they come."

Josh walks in the kitchen "I knew I smelled bacon, and I can't tell you enough little sister… how much I missed your cookin' and so what's for breakfast?"

She laughs "I bet you did, and I'm fixin' scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, and chocolate."

Josh's face lit up "I can't remember the last time we had chocolate for breakfast, and can't wait till it's done."

While she's flipping the bacon and sausages, she says over her shoulder "You know what y'all could do to help pass the time… y'all could set the table."

Josh goes over to a cabinet and gets out 6 plates, and I asked him "Where do you keep the silverware?"

"They're in the drawer by the fridge."

"Thanks." I get out 6 forks and 6 glasses.

As Josh and I were setting up the table, everybody else was coming down and they asked what's for breakfast. Apparently, these people eat chocolate for breakfast because when Josh told them that Clara is making chocolate they got all excited, maybe I'll see what the big hype is when breakfast is done.

A few minutes later, Clara came out of the kitchen carrying plates of bacon, sausages, and biscuits; then she came back with big bowl of scrambled eggs and a pot of the chocolate sauce and Jess came out carrying the milk and orange juice.

Once everybody is seated, they start filling their plates with food and I notice that everybody is pouring the chocolate over their biscuits and eggs… and so I did the same.

I'm a bit hesitant about trying the chocolate and then I feel Clara nudge me "Come on, try it… you'll like it."

So with my fork I break off a piece of biscuit with chocolate on it and put it in my mouth. I'm surprised on how good it tasted… she was right; I do like it.

Brandon laughs "I'm guessin' he likes the chocolate… which by the way, Clara, breakfast is good."

She smiles "I guess so… and thanks, I thought you guys might want a good breakfast this mornin' and do y'all have to go to work soon."

Jess answers first "I work from home now so I don't have to worry about time."

Brandon answers "I'm home for several weeks before I go back to finish basic training."

Clara replies "Oh, and how's that going by the way?'

"It's going good, I'm just about done with the training and then they send me overseas."

"Oh, well good luck with the training." She says in between bites.

Then Josh said "And I don't have to be at the dealership till 9:30, and I have 'bout…" he looks at his watch and quickly gets up "I only have 10 minutes to get to work, bye guys see y'all later… thanks for breakfast Clara."

He was out the door before she could reply; and then Amber says eyeing me "My shift doesn't start till like 11 so… I've got plenty of time."

Clara looks at me "So… how was the chocolate and biscuits?"

I smile "That was delicious, probably one of the best things I've had."

She elbows me and chuckles "See… told you it was good."

Then she looks at everybody else "Since I've cooked breakfast… whose gonna clean up?"

Jess answers "Well, I guess I can and Brandon here will help me… right Brandon?"

He looks over at Jess and sighs "Yeah, I guess."

They get up and start gathering up the dirty dishes and Clara helps them take the dishes into the kitchen. Then Amber and I hear a car pull in the driveway, and we both get up to see who it is.

I guess Amber recognize the car, because she got excited and runs in the kitchen, and I heard her say "Mama and her boyfriend are back."

I looked out the window and I see a man and a woman get out of the car and Amber ran out the door and hugged the woman, who I'm guessing is the mother. Amber tells her mother something, and they came running in the house, leaving the man behind to get the luggage.

They both came in the dining room and the mother saw me first, I smile "Good morning, Mrs. Rose."

Amber introduced me "Mama… this is John Smith, Clara's 'friend' that she met while she was traveling."

She smiles back "Good mornin'… nice to meet you and you can just call me Lindsey."

Jess and Brandon walks out of the kitchen and gave their mother hugs. Then the man that's with Mrs. Rose came in, he sets the luggage by the stairs and walks in the dining room. I'm still standing by the window and he stands by me… and I don't know but there's just something about this man that I don't like but I can't quite put my finger on it.

He faces me "Hello, I don't think we've met… I'm David Wright… the mayor of this lovely town."

I'm surprised to hear that this man is the mayor, and I introduced myself "Hello… I'm John Smith, Clara's friend."

We shake hands and he looks surprised "Really, now…" and the way he said that I'm getting suspicious of this David Wright.

I notice he's looking at Clara who is hugging her mother and from the look on her face, my suspicion was right. She never took her eyes off of David and the way she's looking at him… I can tell there's something going on between them.

Her mother walks over with Clara "Look who decided to come home, David."

David smiles "Happy to see that you made it home safe and sound."

Clara smiles but there's no warmth in her smile. She stands by me and I hear her voice in my head and there's an edge in her voice _"Doctor… meet the man who is responsible for putting me in the School."_

I can't believe what she just told me, I turn to look at her, to see if maybe she was kidding but from the look on her face, she wasn't kidding.

" _What?"_

She answered _"I'll explain later."_

David looks around and then he claps his hands "Well, it was good seeing everybody… glad that you're home Clara; and pleasure meeting you, John."

He holds out his hand to me, and again we shake hands; then he turns to Mrs. Rose, kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

Mrs. Rose faces everybody "As much as I would love to talk to y'all but… I'm tired, I didn't get much sleep last night."

She walks over and gives Clara another hug "Glad that you're home, sweetheart and we'll talk later when I'm feeling refreshed, ok."

She smiles, this time a real smile "Ok, sounds good and have a good nap."

Then Mrs. Rose turns to me "And we'll talk later too, Mr. Smith."

"Oh, yes ma'am."

She nods her head and then heads upstairs. During the reunion, Amber already left to go to work, and Jess had to go and run some errands and Brandon went with her; so it's just me and Clara.

She says "Come on, I'll explain everything… but not here."

I follow her outside and I already knew where we were heading. While we were walking, she kept looking back, and my guess is to make sure nobody is following us. A few minutes later, I asked "What was that all about?"

She sighs "Well, long story short… that guy back there, he's the reason why I ended up at the School."

I take a moment to soak in the information "Umm, I hate to ask but… what happened?"

We made it back to the field and she finds a flat spot and lays down, I lay down next to her and she says "I'm gonna try something and I hope it works."

I turn my head to look at her "Try what?"

She turns her head to look at me "Well… instead of me explaining everything, I thought maybe I can… show you instead, I feel like it'd be a lot easier than having to explain."

"If that makes you feel more comfortable, then by all means…"

She nods her head and I look back up the sky and close my eyes, then I felt her grab my hand.

* * *

Suddenly, I'm in the School; then I realize that I'm witnessing a memory from Clara's mind. I look around the dimly lit room and there are rows of varied size crates… and I'm standing in front of one… I just have a feeling that this is the crate that Clara is begin kept in.

So, I bend down to see and I'm right… I see Clara curled up in a ball, trying to sleep; and I knew from what she has told me so far about the School was terrible, but I never thought it was this… horrible and I feel so sorry for her, having to stay in that cramped crate 24/7.

Then a door opens, and I see a scientist walking towards her crate and he opens the crate, then very roughly pulls her out; as much as I want to intervene, I know it wouldn't change anything… but I definitely didn't like how he was treating her, and I had no choice but just to keep watching.

He said "Get up, you have a visitor."

She takes a moment to gain her sense and then she slowly gets up and follows the scientist; I follow them down a hall and into a room that looks more like an interrogation room.

Then I see David… sitting in a chair and Clara sits across from him; so I stand in a corner watching the scene.

David speaks first "So happy that you can make it, now… I know what you're thinking, why am I here… well to answer your question, I came to see how you're doing, good I hope."

She narrows her still brown eyes at him but doesn't say anything, he continues "The other reason I stopped by is to explain to you on why you're here."

He pauses and Clara speaks for the first time "About time… so, tell me… why am I here?"

He smiles "Well, I'm glad you asked… well you see Clara, the Institute needs test subjects, and not just any test subjects… they need talented people… like yourself to be able to test on, and their goal is to make the human race stronger, and more superior…"

She cuts him off "So… that's why you told them about me, right?"

He looks impressed "You catch on fast… and yes I did tell them about you and how you are absolutely perfect for their research."

I can tell she's furious "You, son of a…"; I'm thinking the same thing; he held up his hands "Now, now… let's not go name calling, and it seems that you don't understand… I'm making your life better and it's my job to find people who stands out from the rest, like you did… and I saw potential in you."

"You call this better… you made my life a living hell, thanks to you." She snapped back, raising her voice.

"You should be thanking me… I've made your life better, and you might not realize it now but you'll thank me later."

She sarcastically said "Oh, I'm sorry… where are my manners… thank you for ruining my life and thanks to you, I'll never see my family again."

He smiles slyly "Oh, they're fine… and they just can't wait for you to come back from your little 'trip'… but don't worry I'll keep an eye on them for you."

I can tell that she had it with him, I mean I would be too if I was her, then she said through gritted teeth "I swear to god, if you go anywhere near my family… I'll kill you!"

Suddenly, she jumps over the table and puts her hands around David's throat, but before she could do any harm to him… two guards that were also in the room, tear her off of David, and she tried to break free from them, but then a scientist runs in the room and injects her with some kind of drug and then everything does black.

* * *

The memory came to an end and I felt her let go of my hand; I open my eyes and turn my head to look at her, she's looking up at the sky.

I said breaking the silence "Well… I know one thing."

She looks at me "And what's that?"

"Well… now I know not to get on your bad side."

She smirks and we both go quite again. She sits up, picks a piece of grass and starts to fiddle with it, she says "Can you do me a favor?"

I sit up "Yes… of course."

She turns to face me, takes my hands in hers, and looks me in the eyes "Now that you know who he is… I want you to make sure that I'm never alone with him, cause who knows what he's up to now."

Then I pull her to her feet and hugged her. I pulled away first and I put my hands on the sides of her face and looked her in the eyes "I promise… and I'll make damn sure that he'll never come anywhere near you as long as I'm around."

She smiles and a tear rolls down her cheek, I wipe it away with my thumb; I couldn't help but smile back and she says "Thank you."

Now it was her turn to hug me and that's when I made a promise to myself to try my absolute best to protect Clara from David.

We pull away and just like a light switch, she's back to her happy self "Well, glad that's out of the way and since we're here… it's such a beautiful day, and there's a gentle breeze…"

I knew she's up to something, I narrow my eyes and smile "What are you getting at…"

She says smiling "Oh, nothing… I'm just thinking that today would be a perfect day for me to learn… how to fly."

 **Clara's POV**

When I tell him that today I'm going to learn how to fly, he looks surprised "And how are you going to do that?"

I just stare at him, for I haven't thought that far ahead but, then I get an idea, and I look at the barn.

"You're not thinking about jumping off the barn."

I smirk "It's a thought…"

Before he could object, I started running towards the barn. When I got there, I find a ladder and carried it outside to place it against the side of the barn. As I'm climbing up the ladder, I hear him shout "Be careful up there… you don't know how weak the roof is!"

I shout back "Don't worry… I'll watch where I step!"

Once I'm on the roof, I slowly crawled to the top and the barn has a flat top… perfect for running off. I carefully walk to the edge in front of the barn, and I look down… I never realized how high the barn was until now.

I see the Doctor standing in front of the barn, looking up and he's using his hand to block the sun out of his eyes, I wave at him and he waves back.

I laugh and yell "Here goes nothing!"

He answers back "Good luck!"

I smile and nod my head; I slowly walk to the back of the barn. I'm surprised at myself that I actually have the courage to do this… but I'll have to learn to fly sooner or later, so let's just get this over with. I opened my wings and it feels good to stretch them out.

I moved them back and forth a bit to work out some of the stiffness; I took a couple of deep breaths and started running across the roof. When I got to the very edge, I jumped as high as I could; then I spread out my wings and started flapping my wings.

I was expecting to hit the ground but when that didn't happen…; I realize that I had my eyes shut so I slowly open my eyes and I can't believe that I'm actually flying.

I'm flying a few feet above the ground, and I tried to turn, but had some trouble… but I'm able to turn around; so, I continued flapping my wings and I try to fly higher. I figured out how to tilt my wings up and started flapping my wings repeatedly and I started flying up into the wide open sky.

When I looked down, I didn't realize how high I am… but it's so peaceful up here, and for once in my life I feel… completely free. I think this might be a good opportunity to learn some techniques and tricks. I figured out how to fly in place, to dive and quickly open my wings, and I also practiced my turning.

After a while, I started getting tired, so I flew below the clouds so I can get a good look at the landscape, so I can find the field. When I found it… just to be on the safe side, I check in with the Doctor to make sure the coast is clear _"Hey, I'm getting ready to come in… is there anybody around that you can tell."_

So,I circle high above the field and then he replies back _"Don't come in yet… Jesse's here to let us know that dinner is ready… and that HE would be joining us."_

I rolled my eyes and I sarcastically said _"Great… just what I need, and has she left yet?"_

" _Yeah, she just left… you can come down now."_

I tilted my wings down and I slowly made my way down… then I realized that I don't know how to land; well, I guess I'll have to wait and see when I get there.

When I'm only a few feet off the ground, I leaned back to try and slow down; I stick my legs out and as soon as I touched the ground, I started stumbling and was about to fall face first, but the Doctor managed to catch me and keep me steady "Thanks."

He smiles "Oh, you're welcome."

I try to stand up straight but my legs are a bit wobbly and they gave out, but he keeps me upright "You alright?"

I nod my head "Yeah… I guess my legs are a bit weak, but I'm fine."

I take a couple of steps, I'm still a bit wobbly but I'm able to stay up on my feet. He smiles "So… how was your flight?"

I smiled and sighed "Oh, it was amazing, it was so peaceful up there… and I think today was a success, well minus the whole situation this mornin'."

He asks "Well… you ready for round two?"

I sigh "No, but I don't have much of a choice… and if he's cooking, I ain't eating, cause who knows what he might put in my food."

He just nods his head and we started walking back home. We walked all the way home in silence and when we walked in, everybody was already in the dining room.

Amber noticed us first "Hey, look who decided to show up." They all turned to face us.

I said "Sorry, we're late, I was just showing him around the property."

He adds "Yes… and I never thought you guys had so much land."

We sit down, and David is sitting at the head of the table; there were two empty spots… one is next to him and the other is next to that spot; I want to put as much space between me and David as possible, so I sit in the second empty chair and the Doctor sits in the chair that's next to David.

In the corner of my eye, I see David smile and I'm going to try to ignore him as much as possible tonight. I spoke first "So… what's for supper?"

Mama smiles and turns to David "Well, David was kind enough to fix dinner tonight, and he makes a mean chicken alfredo."

Everybody nods their heads in agreement. That's when I notice that everybody already had plates and David said "Oh, let me go fix your plates, I'll be right back." He got up and went into the kitchen.

I got up and asked the Doctor "Hey, I'm gonna go get us something to drink, what you do want?"

"Umm… I'll just take a glass of water, thanks."

When I walk in the kitchen, David is walking out carrying two plates of chicken alfredo, "I'm just getting me and John something to drink." I said, hoping I sound casual, he nods his head and walks out of the kitchen.

When he left, I quickly find a small container where I can put the food in, cause I'm not risking eating the food that he makes. I found a small enough container, and I hide it at the bottom of my pants leg, and thankfully it's tight enough where it won't fall out and hopefully nobody will notice.

I fix me a glass of sweet tea… that I made this morning; and I get the Doctor a glass of ice water. I walk back in the dining room, handed him the glass and I sent him a mind message _"I wouldn't eat the alfredo if I were you, I have a feeling he's put something in it."_

He's talking to mama, and he slightly turns his head towards me and nods, I take that he understood. Then I 'pretended' that I dropped my napkin, I bent down to 'pick' it up; I got the container out, and put it in my lap where I can put the food in as I'm 'eating' it.

I take a sip of my sweet tea when David asks me "So… Clara, how was your trip, did you have fun?"

"Oh, I had a blast, loved it but… you know what they say… there's no place like home." I said giving him a fake smile. I'm guessing he didn't like my answer, cause for a split second I thought he looked frustrated, but I don't think anybody saw it. So, I take a 'bite' of the alfredo and when nobody was looking, I quickly put it in the container.

Then David makes an announcement "Can I get everyone's attention… well, you all know that every Halloween I throw an extravagant masquerade ball… and so, I would like for all of you to be my special guests; and since Clara came back home… I would like her to be my guest of honor and hopefully I can get her to perform at the event, so Clara what do you say…?"

I was in the middle of taking a sip my tea when he's making his announcement and when he mentioned that I would be his guest of honor… I did a spit take. and the tea went all over Josh; I looked over at Josh "Sorry, Josh…" and then I turned to look at David "Say what now?"

He hands Josh a napkin and he looks at me "I said… that I would like you to be my guest of honor… and I would really appreciate it… if you could perform at the masquerade; so what do you say, would you be my guest of honor?"

I'm speechless; my answer is no… but now I'm beginning to think that he did this on purpose because he knows that if he asked me in front of people then I would have no choice but to accept…god, he's really starting to get on my nerves.

Amber excitedly says "OMG, Clara you're so lucky… you get to be a guest of honor, you've got to say yes… say yes!" and then one by one, everybody started telling me to accept David's offer; the only person who is quite, is the Doctor.

I couldn't take the peer pressure anymore so I said loud enough where everybody can hear me "Alright, alright… yes, I accept the offer!" I narrowed my eyes at David and he gives me that sly smile, and somehow I knew that he definitely did this on purpose.

Then I get this feeling that he's planning something… don't know what but I just have this feeling that it's not going to be pretty; after everybody has settled down, it's Josh and Amber's turn to clean the dishes.

Then everybody went into the living room to relax, I went into the kitchen to put some of the alfredo in a bag and I'm going to give it to the Doctor so he can run a test on it to see if my suspicions were right, and I scrapped the rest of the food in the trash.

After I put the container in the sink, I just stood in front of the sink, staring out the window, then I heard somebody walk in, the Doctor quietly asks "You ok?"

I turn around to face him, and I shrug my shoulders "I don't know."

He leans on the sink next to me "You know… you could've said no."

I sigh "Yeah, I know… but if I did then I wouldn't hear the end of it."

He was about to say something when David walks in. He says in a friendly voice "Am I interrupting?"

I give him another one of my fake smiles "No, not all… I'm just about to go to bed, so… I'll see you guys in the mornin'."

I look over at the Doctor and I leave the kitchen with the small bag of alfredo in my pocket, and I head upstairs to the guest room. I don't go to sleep, and now… I don't think I can be able to sleep knowing that David is in the house… I decided to try to listen to some music and hopefully that will ease my racing mind.

I turn on my computer, pull up YouTube, and started listening to some music and I put the bag of alfredo on the side table, so I can give the Doctor for testing when he comes in.


	8. Close Call

Chapter 8

 **Doctor's POV**

As Clara leaves the kitchen, I watch David to make sure he doesn't do anything… but I didn't like how he was looking at her as she walks out of the kitchen, and he has this disappointed look on his face and I wonder why he might be disappointed, and I'm going to find out.

He turns to me "So…John, how did you meet Clara; and I know damn well that you two didn't meet on the world trip."

I cross my arms "Well, if you must know… I was visiting a friend of mine in Colorado, and I was driving to an airport when I see a girl walking on the side of the road, so I pulled over and asked if she wanted a lift, she said sure… and here we are." I try to keep the story as vague as possible and I hope he believes me.

"Right… and you didn't notice anything…unusual about her when you picked her up?" he asks narrowing his eyes.

I shake my head "Nope, not all, she looked completely normal to me." For a split second, he had that same disappointed look on his face and then I thought maybe I can get him to talk a bit more "What do you mean by unusual… is there something wrong with her?"

"No, no… it's just that she had an opportunity to make her life better and before she left, I asked her if she wanted to go to this… music program in Colorado and she said yes, and so I asked her mom for permission, and then she was off to Colorado… but she wasn't supposed to come back until the program thought she was ready."

I pretend to act shocked "Oh… I had no idea and I don't think she mentioned anything about a music program."

He looks a fit frustrated "I bet she didn't…" he pauses "But don't get me wrong, but the music program is perfect for her because she has everything they're looking for: talent, smarts, looks…" he trails off, smiling and he has that faraway look in his eyes.

I definitely didn't like how he said that, and I'm starting to think that maybe he has a bit of a crush on her or something; I shuddered at the thought and I immediately dismissed it and knew I had to leave before things can get any weirder "Well, it was nice… talking to you and I think I'll go to bed, good night." I left before he could respond.

When I walked in the guestroom, I'm surprised to see Amber and she's sitting on my bed, talking to Clara; "Oh, hope I'm not interrupting."

Clara says "No, not at all and I think Amber is just about to leave, right Amber?"

"I'll leave when you" pointing at Clara "answer my question."

Clara sighs and now I'm curious as to what Amber's question is "What was the question, if you don't mind me asking?"

Amber smiles and pats the empty spot next to her "Well, I was just asking her if she's talked to Peter at all since she's gotten back… and she refuses to give me an answer."

I sat down next to Amber and look between the two "Whose Peter?"

Then Amber looks at Clara and asks surprised "You haven't told him?"

Clara again sighs "No, I haven't told him… I mean why should I, that was a long time ago and I just wish that I can forget the whole thing ever happened."

I asked still wanting to know who this Peter guy is "Am I missing something here or…"

Amber turns to me "Well, you see… Peter was Clara's boyfriend before she left for her trip, and I'm just trying to find out if they're still together or not… which I hope they are, cause they are just so cute together" now turning to Clara "so are you and Peter still together or not?"

Clara takes a moment to think and she seems a bit nervous and before she says anything, she starts to fade and then she just disappears, right in front of our eyes. We keep looking at the spot where she was just sitting, and Amber just stares wide eyed at the spot on the bed where Clara was just sitting and I asked, with worry in my voice "Clara… where are you?"

I heard her speak but her voice wasn't in my mind "What do you mean where am I… I'm right here and why are y'all looking at me like that, and y'all are starting to scare me."

Now I'm completely confused, I run my hand through my hair trying to make sense of this situation and I asked her again "I mean where are you… we can't see you."

We heard her voice again "What do you mean that you can't see me, I'm right here."

Then Amber speaks up, but her voice is shaky "W-w-what is going on here… Clara just disappeared into thin air and how the hell can I still hear her voice…"

That's when I realized that Clara has developed another power and before I tell her the news, I have to deal with Amber first; acting quickly, I placed my hands on the sides of her face and use my mind power skills to make her believe that this was all just a dream, and she immediately falls asleep.

I remove my hands from her face, I heard Clara asked "What did you just do?"

I looked over where I heard her voice "Oh, I used my mind powers to put Amber to sleep… but don't worry, she'll be fine and when she wakes up in the morning, she'll think that all of this was just a dream."

I heard her breathe a sigh of relief "Oh, and I'm guessin' you didn't have to ask her for permission to do that… anyway, I'm still confused on why you're asking me where I am… what's that all about."

"Yeah well, I just figured it was either that or us explaining everything to her and I'm pretty sure that we don't want to have to explain and the reason I was asking is because… I think we just found another power of yours and it's a good one."

She asks "I see your point there and yeah I don't want to tell them just yet… and really, what is it, cause I haven't got a clue."

I start laughing "Well, I think you can make yourself invisible."

She asks "What do you mean I can make myself invisible… I didn't do anything, or at least I think I didn't do anything."

"Well, what was going through your mind just a minute ago?"

"Umm, let's see, when Amber asked me the question, I started thinking about how I wish that I can just disappear and…"

I interrupted her "That's it… that's what caused you to become invisible, by you wishing that you could just disappear and now you have… well, technically speaking."

She gets up and I think she walks to the bathroom to look in the mirror; then I started thinking about what power she's going to get next and I guess we'll never know. Then I heard her say "This is awesome… this could definitely come in handy; but there's just one problem… how do I make myself visible again?"

"Umm, well this is just a suggestion, but maybe you could try imaging begin visible… see if that works."

"I'll give it a try."

A few minutes later she starts to materialize back to her visible self, she opens her eyes "Did it work, please tell me it worked?"

I tell her, glad that my suggestion worked "Yep, you're back to your visible self."

She narrows her eyes "You sure?" and she again looks in the mirror, she breathes a sigh of relief "Oh, good and it just keeps getting better and better, don't it." I smile and nod my head.

She continues "Now… what are we going to do about her?"

I look over at Amber "We just take her back to her room, simple as that."

Clara nods her head "Ok… and I think everybody should be in bed by now, so let's go."

She walks to the door and checks to see if there's anybody in the hall and then she says "All clear."

I get up and pick up Amber and follow Clara to Amber's bedroom; Clara opens the door for me and I go in and put Amber on her bed. When I closed the door behind me, Clara whispers to me "She's going to be ok, right Doctor, and she won't think that I have powers for real?"

I put my hands on her shoulders and look her in the eyes "Yes, she's going to be perfectly fine, I promise… and she'll just think that she just dreamed the whole thing up."

She nods her head "Ok, if you say so."

I smile and we head back to the guestroom and when I closed the door behind me, she says "Well, today has been… an eventful day and I'm exhausted, so I'm going to bed for real this time, good night."

"Good night."

Then she turns to me "Oh, almost forgot… I was able to save some of the alfredo that David made, and I wanted to know if you… could possibly run a test on it just to see if he did put something in it."

I'm caught off by surprise when she asked me, and I'm actually glad that she was able to acquire a sample because I, too am curious if he did put something in our food "I don't mind at all, and I'm actually curious myself if he did put something in our food, so… yeah I'll be happy to run a few tests."

She smiles "I knew I could count on you… here's the food sample, and you can tell me what you found, in the mornin'.''

She then hands me the bag with the alfredo and I put it in my coat's pocket "If I find anything, I'll tell you first thing in the morning."

She smiles and nods her head, and then she goes to bed. When I knew she's asleep, I put on my coat and quietly walked over to the one window in the room, and carefully open it. Before I leave, I went over to the door and locked it just in case, David might want to come in here, for whatever reason; then I climbed out the window, and I watch where I'm putting my feet.

Once I'm outside, I'm looking for something I can use to climb down and then I see a vine trellis, so I carefully walk over to it and slowly climbed down. When I'm on the ground, I started walking towards the field.

When I finally made it to the field, I try to remember where I parked the TARDIS then I remembered… I parked it just along the tree line, but far enough not to be spotted easily. It took a little longer to find it then I thought, but I eventually found it; glad to see that it's still there. I unlocked it and went in, I came here to test the alfredo that Clara gave me earlier and I also need a change of clean clothes.

So I went to my room to get a clean suit and as I walk by the kitchen, my stomach growled and realized that I didn't eat dinner; I settle on a banana and I also made myself a nice hot cuppa tea, since these people don't drink tea hot. When I finished my tea, I grabbed another banana and an apple as I left the kitchen so I'll have something to eat on the way back.

When I get to the main room, I get out the alfredo and placed a small piece of pasta on the test plate and started the test; then the screen started beeping, indicating that the alfredo has, in fact been contaminated.

Clara was right about David putting something in our food, and the results showed that the substance is a very strong sleeping aid. I can't help but think about what might've happen if we both did eat the alfredo… then what might have happened then, but I immediately dismissed the thought, cause I definitely don't even want to know what could have happened, but I do have Clara's instincts to thank, and now I can't wait to tell her what I found.

I walked out the TARDIS and locked it back; I decided to take my time getting back and just enjoy the lovely evening; I took out the apple and started eating it. I finally made it back to the house and climbed the trellis, in my opinion, it was more difficult going up then coming down, but I made it.

Then I carefully and quietly climbed back in the room, and carefully closed the window. I looked over at Clara and she's sleeping peacefully, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Since I'm back in the room, I unlocked the door and I, myself got ready for bed.

 **Clara's POV**

I wake up with the sun shining through the window, and decided to get up. I swing my legs out of bed, and it took my eyes a moment to adjust to the bright light and I rubbed the sleep from them; I look over at the Doctor and he's still asleep.

I thought I might go and make some coffee… hopefully that will wake me up a bit, and I have a feeling that we're going dress shopping today and I just hope I'm wrong about that.

I slowly made my way to the kitchen, and when I get to the dining room, I immediately went into full alert mode because David is already up and it looks like he spent the night here, and I just hope mama hasn't asked him to move in yet.

He smiles "Oh, good morning Clara, did you sleep well?"

I narrow my eyes "Yeah… I guess so."

His smile doesn't falter "Would you like a cup of coffee to help wake up?"

I just nod my head, but I'm not going to drink it. He goes into the kitchen to fix me a cup, and I quickly send a mind message to the Doctor _"Doctor, wake up, can you come to the dining room, like right now please?"_

When he didn't answer I started to panic a little bit but then I heard him answer _"I'm up, I'm up and I'll be there in a minute."_

I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he got my message. David walks back in the room and hands me the coffee cup, I'm a bit hesitant but I take it from him. As David hands me the coffee, the Doctor walks in, still in his PJs and he's putting on the robe.

David again smiles "Good morning, John and would you like some coffee, as well?"

The Doctor shakes his head "No, I'm good, thanks."

David says "Alright… but you might need it later, because today we're all going shopping today."

I roll my eyes and sarcastically said "Oh goodie, can't wait."

The Doctor looks at us confused "Shopping… shopping for what?"

I was about to answer but David answers first "For my Halloween masquerade ball this Friday, and today all of us are going shopping today, so both of you better get enough energy for it's going to be an all-day thing."

I sigh and started rubbing my temples. We all go quiet and I break the silence "Well, I'm gonna make some oatmeal, you guys want any?"

David shakes his head "No, I'll just stick with my coffee here, but thanks anyway."

The Doctor says "Sure, I'll take some, thanks."

I smile and nod my head, and I went in the kitchen to make some oatmeal. Once the oatmeal is done, I got out two bowls and spoons, then poured the oatmeal into the bowls. When I walk back in the dining room, everybody is coming down, and when they smelled the oatmeal they all asked me if I could make them some.

I shake my head "How many wants oatmeal?"

Brandon, Josh, Amber, Jess, and mama all said "Me." at the same time.

I'm still holding two bowls, I hand one to the Doctor since he was first and I hand the second one to Brandon. I head back to the kitchen to make 5 more bowls of oatmeal; when I finally fixed myself a bowl, I am starving.

When I finally sit down at the table, Josh said with his mouth full "You make some awesome oatmeal, Clara." Everybody nodded their heads, agreeing with Josh.

I smile "Thanks, glad that y'all still like my cookin'."

When everybody is done eating, we started getting ready to go shopping, where I didn't know… but I do know that I wanted to get this over with. I asked mama "Hey mama, do you know where we're going exactly?"

"Well, David said that we're going to Jackson."

"Jackson!? That's like an hour's drive from here, why there?"

She shrugs her shoulders "He says that's where all the good stores are and since we're his special guests… he wants to make sure that we look good and he also said that he's paying for everything today… isn't that nice of him to do that."

I give a fake smile "Yeah, that's very generous of him."

It didn't take long for me to get ready, and so I walk outside to wait for everyone else and the Doctor is already outside, sitting in the rocking chair on the porch.

I sigh and sit on the porch railing, he smirks "What is it this time?"

I smile and jokingly said "Wow, you're good… well, I just found out where we're going, but it'll take at least an hour to get there."

"An hour?! Where are we even going?"

I laugh and sarcastically said "We are driving to Jackson, Mississippi, and according to David that's where all the good stores are."

The Doctor leans back in the rocking chair and sighs "Nobody said anything about an hour long car rides…"

I said "And nobody told me that I had to dress up… no thank you and I want to go ahead and get this over with."

He chuckles "You and me both."

I look at the door, to make sure nobody is coming, then I whispered "So… did you find anything?"

He smiles and leans forward "As a matter of fact I did… and it turns out that you were right, David did put something in the food and it turned out that it was a very strong sleeping powder."

I whispered back "I so knew it… I knew he put something in our food, and I guess now we'll never eat or drink anything that he gives us."

He leans back in the rocking chair and nods his head and smiles. Then Josh and Amber comes out, Amber sits next to me on the railing "So, what are y'all taking about out here, umm."

I smile "Oh, nothing much, I was just tellin' him where we're going shopping at."

Josh says "Yeah, where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to Jackson."

"Jackson?!"

Then Amber got all excited and clapped her hands together "Ohh, goodie we get to go to all the high end stores."

I smile and roll my eyes. She continued rambling "Hopefully we can find some really pretty dresses…" she turns to me and points her finger at me "And as for you…"

"Me, what about me?"

She gives me a mischievous smile "You are going to have to try on some dresses, whether you like it or not, and that's an order missy."

I reply in a whiney voice "Aw, do I have too?"

She nods her head "Yes."

I take a deep breath "Fine, you win, but no pictures!"

Again, she gets excited and hugs me, almost making me and her fall off the railing "Easy there, Amber."

She laughs "Sorry."

Then everybody comes out and Josh says "About time."

David says "We're taking two vehicles, and the question is… who's driving the second vehicle and whose riding with who."

Josh says "I'll drive."

I said "I'll ride with him, and he's probably gonna need a navigator."

"Hey, I can get around pretty good."

David said "You know what… how about the youngsters ride together and we adults ride together."

Everybody agreed with the plan and once we were all in the car, we started our hour long car ride; I sit on the passenger's side and the Doctor ended up sitting in the back seat with Amber.

When we're on the road, I turn around in my seat and asked "Hey guys, what did y'all think about mama first dating David?"

Amber shrugs her shoulders "Well, at first it was weird, I mean it's not like every day that your mom is dating the mayor; but as long as mama's happy then it's fine by me."

I turn to Josh, and he answers "I'm probably the only one who isn't used to it yet, but like Amber said at least mama is happy… but I think that he's with mama for the wrong reasons."

I look at him confused "What makes you say that?"

Josh looks in the review mirror and tells all of us "Promise that whatever we say in this car, stays in the car."

We all agreed and Josh continues "Well, one day I had to go to his office for something, I don't remember why… anyway I walked to his office, his secretary was out for lunch, and I noticed that his office door was open just a crack. I was about to go in, but I overheard him talking to someone on the phone and I couldn't help but ease drop. Then I heard him asking about some girl and how she's progressing, but he didn't say who the girl was… and what got my attention was when he said that he's keeping an eye on her family or something like that AND he even went so far as to say that he was dating the girl's mom or at least that's what I heard; then he hung up the phone, and I left. So, I got to thinking… that it was weird that he got with mom several months after you left; and around the time I ease dropped in on his conversation, him and mom had just started dating. I just thought it was a coincidence, and I just might be overthinking this, but I'm still a bit suspicious about him, though."

When Josh finished telling his story, my mind is blank and I didn't know what to say about his story. I look at the Doctor and he looks a bit concerned; I sent him a mind message _"This must've been after he visited me at the School."_

He nods his head and then I heard him reply back _"It seems like it."_

I turn back to Josh "Are you sure that's what you heard?"

He quickly looks at me and then looks back at the road "Yep, heard it with my own ears."

I pretend to be shocked "Wow… that's some story and I just knew there was something about him that I didn't like."

We all go quite for a while and Amber breaks the silence "Ok, I can't stand this… Clara, hand me your phone."

"What for?"

She says "To listen to music… and the radio's not playing anything good, so hopefully you have good songs."

I roll my eyes and hand her my phone. As she's looking for a song to play, she starts laughing, I ask her "What's so funny?"

"It's just that… I remembered a dream I had last night and it's just so weird and random."

I turn around in my seat and I look at the Doctor and we both smile, I ask Amber "Oh, really and just how weird and random was your dream?"

"Well, from what I remember… I was in the guestroom, talking to you about Peter for some reason and then John, here walks in and when I mentioned Peter's name, he asked who he was, so I ended up telling him who he is since you didn't answer, then for some reason you just disappeared… right in front of my eyes and that's all that I remember from the dream."

"Really, I just… disappeared?"

She nods her head "Yeah, and I don't know why I dreamed that, but I can tell you one thing, though, it's definitely one of the weirdest dreams that I've ever had."

I look at the Doctor and smile, thankful that his little mind trick worked, he smirks and then winks at me. Before Amber could pick a song to play, Josh says "We're entering Jackson."

I turned back around in my seat, and we see the approaching city. So I help Josh get through all the traffic, and we followed the others until we found a good parking spot.


	9. The Shopping Spree

**Author's Note- This chapter is just a filler and not a whole lot happens but this had to be done. So this chapter might be a bit boring but don't worry things will start to pick up a bit in the next chapter, so bare with me... well, that's it and happy reading. :D**

* * *

 **Clara's POV**

Once we parked the cars, David suggests "I think we should get our outfits first and get that out of the way."

We all agreed, so we made our way to the dress shop, and from there we went our separate ways… the guys to the suit section and us girls went the dress section; we agreed to meet up again once we picked out our outfits.

When us girls got to the dresses, Amber says excitedly "Oh my god, there's so many pretty dresses that I can't decide which one to try on first."

We started looking through the racks; I'm picky about what I wear… so I'm having a hard time picking out a dress that I actually like. Apparently Amber and Jesse has no problem picking out dresses and they're already in the dressing room, trying on dresses. While they're in the dressing room, I ask mom "Hey mama, do you know the color scheme for the masquerade?"

She's still looking through the rack of dresses "I think he said the colors are black and gold."

I nod my head and with that I think I might've found the perfect dress. Amber comes out first and she picked out a short gold sparkly dress, mama shook her head "This is a formal event Amber… not a club."

Amber rolls her eyes and sighs "Well, I thought this was like just a regular party, I didn't know this was considered a 'formal' thing… and fine I'll go find something else."

She turns around and goes back in the dressing room. Now it was Jesse's turn to walk out; she chose a long black dress, with gold glitter covering the top part of the dress. To be honest she looks good in the dress, Jess said "I think it looked better on the hanger."

I'm trying to find any other dresses that is better than the first dress that I found earlier, so far haven't found anything to top the first dress I picked out "Well… it's not that bad, and I think the dress suits you."

Again she examines herself in the mirror, considering if she wanted it, she shakes her head "Yeah… no, I'll keep looking and if I don't find anything better then I'll get this one."

I rolled my eyes and she walks back in the dressing room. Mom has already picked out her dress and now I'm the only one left who still hasn't tried on a dress. I went through all the other dresses that are black and gold but haven't found anything to top off the first one I found.

I pulled out my first choice, which is a sequined gold A-line style dress with a black tulle over the gold dress and it has cap sleeves with black sequined lines on the sleeves; which is a plus for me cause I don't really care for sleeveless dresses.

I'm about to go to the dressing room when Amber comes out, and this time she's wearing a long black dress, the top outlined in gold, and she excitedly says "I think this might be the one, and look at the back, it's pretty cool looking."

She turns around to show us the back of the dress, which has this elaborate design outlined in gold. The dress looks good on her and then she looks over at mom to see if she approves.

I quietly giggle cause this reminds me of the time when Amber was looking for a dress for prom and I don't remember how many dresses Amber tried on until mama finally approved one. Mama said "Yeah, that looks fine and it definably suits you, Amber."

Amber jumps up and down; to me she looks like a little kid "Yes… got her approval on the second try, that's a record."

She turns in my direction and sees that I finally picked out a dress, she smiles "About time you chose something… come on."

I sighed and followed her in the dressing room, she ushers me into an empty room and I try on the dress. Before I came out, I look at myself in the mirror… I actually like the dress, and just to be sure that my wings aren't showing… I turned around to see and thankfully they aren't visible.

I kept looking at myself in the mirror and for once I actually feel pretty; I smile and finally open the door. Amber is standing right outside the door, and she'd already changed back into her regular clothes. When she sees me, she gasps "Oh. My. God… You look absolutely amazing, Clara."

I can feel my face grow hot and the next thing I know Amber is dragging me out of the dressing room. When we came out, David's here talking to mama about something, and I noticed that he came alone; I began wondering where the rest of the guys are.

Everybody is looking at me and Jess already picked out her dress. I'm guessing she didn't find anything better cause she chose the first dress that she had tried on earlier; she also gasps "Wow… you definitely need to get that dress; it looks really good on you."

I smile "Thanks, and I'm actually thinking about getting it."

Then David chimes in "Wow, you look incredible, and I agree with Jess here… you're definitely getting the dress."

I give him a fake smile and I noticed that he's looking me up and down, I started feeling uncomfortable, so I said clasping my hands together "Well, it's settled then… I'll get the dress."

I quickly head back into the dressing room to change back into my regular clothes. When I came back out, the rest of the group is there and David said "Well, I think we all found what to wear, so… I guess we can go ahead and check out."

Once he paid for all of the outfits, next we headed to a shoe store but we stopped by the cars so we could put up our outfits so we wouldn't have to carry them everywhere. As we are walking to the shoe store, I asked the Doctor "So… how's the shopping spree going for ya?"

"To be honest, it's a bit boring for me, you?"

I chuckle "Yeah, me too, but look on the bright side, the worst part is over with."

He smirks "Don't jinx it."

We finally made it to the shoe store and Amber tells me "Now, we need to find the perfect shoes for your dress and I know just what to get, follow me."

She drags me to where the high heels are and I start shaking my head "Oh no, no, I can't walk in these."

She ignores me and picks out some sparkly gold 4' high heels, she hands me the shoes "Here try these on for size."

I knew it was pointless in arguing with her, so I tried on the shoes. I carefully stood up and Amber looks at me "You know now that I think about it, the gold with clash with your dress, so maybe some solid black ones would do… here."

She hands me the same style shoes but in solid black. She nods her head "Yeah, that's much better, you're getting those."

I sigh "Fine… you're the boss."

She smiles and goes back to finding shoes for herself. Since I found my shoes… thanks to Amber; I wondered around the store looking at the different shoes, and I run into the Doctor, "You already found yourself a pair."

He shrugs his shoulders "You could say that, but I think I'll just stick with my converse."

I look at his shoes "Good choice, and you're lucky you don't have to wear 4 inch heels."

I pull out one of the high heels, showing him. He looks surprised and I answer "That's how I looked when Amber handed me the shoes, but I might not wear these anyway, and come to think about it I think I have some black flats that I can wear."

He chuckles "Oh and let me guess it was Amber's idea."

I smile and nod my head "And want to know the best part, I don't even know how to walk in these, so I guess I might have to do a practice run."

He gives me a confused look "Wait… if you don't know how to walk in them, then why are you getting them?"

I answer matter-of-factly "Two reasons; one reason is because it was Amber's idea and good luck with telling her that her idea isn't a good one; and second… I'm not paying for them, David is."

"Oh, I see, but I still don't see the point in getting them if you're never going to wear them."

I shrug my shoulders "Look at this way, if I don't end up wearing them to the masquerade, I can just give them to Jess or Amber because they sometimes were high heels."

He still looks confused but he doesn't say anything. Still waiting for the others, we still continue to wonder around the store looking at all the different shoes and I said "I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get hungry and I hope they will hurry up."

He casually replies "You just read my mind."

We quietly laughed at our inside joke and then Josh saw us as he walked by the aisle we were in "There you are, come on, we're fixin' to check out."

I breathe a sigh of relief "Finally."

We got to the front and I laid the shoe box on the counter with everybody's else shoe boxes and the cashier checked us out. When we walked out of the store, David said "If I'm not mistaken… there's a party store close by and I'm pretty sure everybody is getting hungry."

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement and he continues "Hang in there, guys, after we get our masks, we'll go get something to eat."

We head to the party store, that was just a couple of blocks from the shoe store, which was a plus since we didn't have to walk as far. We walked in the store and headed for the mask section.

I'm surprised by how many different masks they had to choose from, and I knew that I wanted a black mask with some gold accents to it, so that way it won't clash with my dress too much.

As I was looking at masks, the Doctor walks up and asks "Ok, I have no idea which mask I should choose, and I don't even know the color theme for this masquerade thing, do you know?"

I smirk "The colors are black and gold, I had to ask my mom for the color theme; and I can't decide between these two, like should I choose this one…"

I put on a mostly black mask with the eyes outlined in gold and around the top part of the eyes was lined with fake diamonds; and I then put on the second one "Or maybe this one."

The second I picked out had a little bit more gold then the first on, but this one had like an ombre effect to it, the top was gold then slowly went to black, and it had both black and gold swirls all over the mask, it also had a small metal butterfly on the top right of the mask.

He thought about it for a moment and he points to the mask I tried on first "I think that one looked the best."

I looked at the mask again "You think so…"

I put the mask back on and looked in the small round mirror that was in the aisle and before he answered I said "You know now that I think about it… you're right, this one does look the best, thanks and now for me to return the favor."

He smiles "Glad I could be of service and now it's my turn to say thank you."

I smile and before I could say anything, Amber comes walking up to us "Are you guys having any luck with finding a mask, cause for some reason I'm having such a hard time finding one."

I sigh "Well, I guess I can help both of you."

Amber looks at the Doctor "You're having trouble finding one too."

He smirks "Apparently so."

I asked "Alright, who wants to go first?"

Amber answers first "Well, he asked first and besides it won't take long for you to find him one; me on the other hand, you know how picky I am."

I roll my eyes "Yeah, yeah I know, but maybe you could help me."

She shrugs her shoulders "Sure."

I asked the Doctor "So… John, do you want like a plain gold mask or do you want both colors, or what?"

"Umm, either one is fine, but I wouldn't mind one with both colors."

I nod my head, and I looked around, Amber says "Ohh, what about this one."

She hands him a phantom of the opera style mask with some black and gold accents all over it. He tried it on and looked in the mirror, then he turns to face me and I shook my head "It just doesn't seem to… fit your face."

He nods his head in agreement "Yeah, you're right."

He hands the mask back to Amber and she goes back to look some more. Then I found a mask, that has black on the left side of the mask with gold swirls and gold on the right side with black swirls, I was about to hand him the mask when Amber comes back with another one.

This time she picked out a Venetian style mask, this one had a long nose and it was mostly black with some gold on it. When she handed him the mask he smiles and asks "Oh, haven't see these in a while, and you know what these are called?"

Amber and I both shook our heads and he answers "This is called the Plague Doctor's mask, and they have an interesting history behind them…"

I felt like he was mainly talking to me, and then I realized the connection, and I started laughing, interrupting him "Oh, really… now, how ironic."

The Doctor smiles and starts laughing too. Amber looks between the two of us with a confused look on her face "What's ironic and what are you two laughing about?"

When I stopped laughing, I answered "Oh, it's nothing really, it's an inside joke, you wouldn't understand."

She narrows her eyes at me but didn't question further. The Doctor tries on the mask and I shook my head "That one isn't working for you either and besides you might poke someone's eye out at the party."

"Yeah you're probably right and it would be awkward for me to eat or drink something."

He takes off the mask and I hand him the mask I picked out "Here… try this on for size."

When he tried it on, I could tell he liked this one and Amber said "Oh, now I like that one, and did anyone tell you John that gold is your color."

I rolled my eyes and he answers "You think so?"

She smiles and nods her head. Then I asked him "Do you like that one or do we need to keep looking?"

He nods his head "I happen to like this one."

"Good, one down and one to go." I turn to Amber "Did you find any that you might have liked?"

She nods her head "Yeah, I found some over here."

She drags me in the direction where she found some masks that she might like, and then she stops abruptly that I almost ran into her "What, do you see something else?"

She just so happens to pick up the mask with the butterfly and it's the same mask that I had tried on earlier. She said "Omg, I really like this one, it even has a butterfly on it… I think I found my mask and I think we're done here, now let's go find the others so we can finally go eat."

We found the others and they already had their masks picked out and we were ready to check out, and I was happy that this was our last shop for the day. After we checked out, we decided to go to this casual looking restaurant and when we were seated at a table David asked us smiling "So, does anybody have dates for the party?"

I immediately thought oh no, and I knew what was about to happen. Then Amber's face lit up and she asked turning to the Doctor "Oh, that reminds me; hey John, how would you… like to be my date for the party?"

He looks at her and he has that deer in the headlights look, I couldn't help but smirk. I thought I would help him out, so I sent him a mind message _"Just say yes or she would bug you to death."_

He answers back _"What about you… who will you go with?"_

I try not to show any emotion _"I'll be alright, now hurry and say yes."_

Amber said a bit of impatience in her voice "Well?"

He finally answers "Yeah… sure."

She squeals a little bit and gives him a quick hug and for some reason I felt a little bit disappointed at myself that I didn't get a chance to ask the Doctor first, but oh well, can't do anything about it now.

After that happened, a waiter came by and took our order. Then Brandon said "I'll just ask my girlfriend if she wants to go."

I'm surprised to hear that Brandon has a girlfriend "Since when did you get a girlfriend."

He smiles "I met her a year after you left for your trip and we've been together ever since."

"Aww, my big brother finally found himself a girlfriend, I'm so proud of you, big brother."

He smirks "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Josh joins in "I think I'll just ask one of my lady friends and maybe one of them would want to go with me."

Jess says "Oh, I'm pretty sure one of them will want to go with you."

Josh shrugs his shoulders "Yeah, hopefully."

I added "Well, if they all say no, then you go with me, that is if you don't me to embarrass you."

Josh smirks "Glad to know I've got a backup plan, thanks Clara."

I smile "Glad I could help."

Jess says "Well, I don't even know who to ask, I might just go by myself, and who knows I might find somebody there."

I rolled my eyes and before I could answer the waiter had brought out our food. While we were eating, David asks me "Oh, Clara, before I forget… do you know what songs you're going to sing yet?"

I answer casually "No, but I'm still working on it though, which by the way how many songs do you want me to sing, because I have no idea."

He takes a moment to think about it "Well, I was thinking maybe sing at least 2 or 3 songs, of your choice, it doesn't matter to me."

I nod my head and again gave him a fake smile. We continue eating and talking about random things, David ends up paying the check and we finally head back to the cars. We got into our assigned cars and then we were on the road again, Amber again got ahold of my phone and she asked "Hey, you need any help with selecting which songs to sing?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Sure, I could use a second opinion; how about you create a playlist of songs that you think might be good and I can select which ones I like."

She replies jokingly "You got it boss."

I laughed and then asked her "Amber, I hope you know that I don't know how to walk in high heels, so you're gonna teach me, right?"

I heard Josh snicker and I looked over at him and playfully slap him on the arm.

He laughs "Hey, watch it… look who's driving?"

Amber said "Oh yeah I knew you can't walk in them, but don't worry that's why I'm here and when we get home, I'll teach you."

I sarcastically replied "Ha, good luck, it will be a miracle for me to be able to walk in heels."

Then Amber asked "Oh, hey Clara… why don't you ask Peter to the ball, I'm sure he would love to be your date."

I scoff "Yeah, I'm sure he would but… I'm gonna have to say no on that."

She sighs "Oh, come on Clara, you two were like… the cutest couple and why did you break up with him in the first place?"

I sigh and I don't think that I want to tell Amber the real reason. I turn around in my seat so I can look her in the eye and the Doctor is looking at me with a bit of concern. I just ignore him and answer "Well, we just… you know grew apart and it wasn't really working out so I broke it off with him… besides I'm sure he already has a date for the ball."

She narrows her eyes "Right… but it wouldn't hurt to ask him though."

I roll my eyes but I don't say anything else and I turn back around in my seat. Then I heard the Doctor's voice in my mind _"That wasn't the real reason why you broke things off with this… Peter, was it?"_

" _No… it's one of the reasons but not the main reason why I broke up with him and it's a long story."_

" _Want to talk about it?"_

" _Not really…"_

" _Well, whenever you want to talk… I'm all ears."_

I smile _"Thanks, and glad to know that there's somebody that will listen."_

He doesn't reply back and everybody was quiet for the rest of the ride home; by the time we made it home, it was just turning dusk. When we all got out of the car mama said "Girls, you can put your dresses in the guestroom."

I asked surprised "Why the guestroom?"

"Sorry, dear but the closet in the now guest bedroom is a lot bigger than the other closets for some reason."

I shrug my shoulders "Huh, never noticed, ok that's fine."

Once everybody gotten their outfits, shoes, and masks, we all went inside to finally relax for the rest of the day. The Doctor and I are chilling in the guest room, I'm sitting on my bed in front of my computer and the Doctor is taking a nap when Amber comes in "Hey, you ready."

I looked up from my computer "Ready for what?"

She smiles "For your training silly."

I sigh "Oh, ok let's get this over with."

She giggles "Come on, grab your heels."

I close my computer and grab my heels; when I walked out the room, she said "Go to the other end of the hall, put the shoes on and walk towards me."

Again I sigh and nod my head. I do as she told me and she motions for me to start walking. My first step in the heels was awkward, and I noticed that right off the bat that my ankles were shaky.

When I finally made it to Amber, it was her turn to sigh "Looks like we've got a long way to go. Stay here I'll be right back."

She went into her bed room, when she came out she's wearing a pair of her own high heels "Watch and learn."

She then starts to walk up and down the hall showing me 'how's it done'. She stopped at the end where I'm standing and she instructed me "Now, when you're walking, pick up your foot and not like arch your foot when you're wearing regular shoes, got it."

I nod my head and try my second attempt. I felt like I'm getting a little bit better, still wobbly and shaky, but I'm still using the wall for support and balance. As I'm making my way back down the hall, the guest bedroom door opened and the Doctor stands in the door way, he looked between me and Amber "How's the training going?"

Amber beams "It's going great, right Clara?"

I roll my eyes and sarcastically said "Oh, yeah it's going great alright. I'm starting to think that I wasn't cut out for heels."

He just smiles and I continue to make my way down the hallway. Amber says, "Not too bad, and see you're getting better."

"Yeah, I guess so, but I don't think my ankles are strong enough though."

Amber says reassuringly "Don't worry, if you keep practicin' then you'll be walkin' like me in no time."

I smile and jokingly said "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

"Hey, just be glad that I'm not making you walk around the house in them…"

Her face lights up and I immediately knew what she was thinking "Oh no, no you wouldn't dare."

She gives me a mischievous smile "Maybe…" and then she waves her hand "Nah, I won't make you do all that, besides… that's just cruel."

I breathed a sigh of relief "Oh, thanks and is it normal for your feet to start hurting?"

She starts laughing "Yeah, but you get used to it after a while."

I scoffed "Yeah, right."

"Don't take them off just yet, I need you do one more thing."

I didn't like where this is going and she continues "I want to you to at least walk up and down the stairs one time."

"What now?"

Amber crosses her arms "You heard me, walk down and come back up one time, just to see if you can be able to go up and down the stairs."

I sigh "Fine, but I want somebody to be at the bottom of the stairs, you know… just in case I end up falling."

I looked over at the Doctor, and he smiles "All right I'll go."

I smile and said in my kindest voice "Thank you."


End file.
